


Heaven's Wrath

by TheReader1118



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarves, Elf Culture & Customs, Elves, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Quests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReader1118/pseuds/TheReader1118
Summary: Rita Grimswell is a potion brewer in a quaint little town in the countryside who lives with her grandmother in their small little home at the edge of their town. Her parents died when she was young due to an accident in one of their adventures but it did not stop her from having aspirations of becoming an adventurer herself.One day, their local lord began to demand tribute from their town with the threat of burning down the town if they did not comply. Rita tried to protect the townspeople, but she was soon apprehended and was sentenced to the sword. Before they could do anything to her, two mysterious strangers from distant lands appeared in the town and protected them from the lord's tyranny.Seeing this as her chance, she joined them on their adventure to investigate mysterious happenings in the Western part of the world as well as the surge in monster and demonic activity. Along the way, their group expands as a cast of strange and unique characters joined them as they traverse an increasingly harsher and darker world.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

It was said that the universe itself was birthed from oblivion and that oblivion will be what awaits at the end of the world. But oblivion is not just nothing, for oblivion is alive and it hungers for what it has created.

Oblivion is perhaps the greatest of the gods and the most terrible of demons. Although he had many names, Oblivion is the one bestowed upon him by Humanity in their studies of him due to his unending appetite. The universe was once nothing for he slumbered and allowed nothing to exist in his empty dreams. Then, he woke from his slumber and it was said that in his confusion and shock, he birthed the gods before he slumbered once again.

These gods, numerous they were, were not powerful enough to make worlds from nothing. So, they took some flesh from the slumbering Oblivion and they built the foundations of the universe from them. 

From his flesh they made the cosmos and from his claws they decorated the cosmos with the stars of the night sky and from his blood they spilled it across the universe and made the galaxies.

From one of his countless eyes they made the sun and used some of his teeth to forge the worlds that surround it. They used his seed to bring life to countless worlds and watched as countless worlds were fertilized with his semen.

Then Oblivion, feeling his flesh being slowly stripped away, woke from his eternal rest. Blinded by the brightness of the once empty universe, felt seething anger and bitterness. He roared in anger, and this roar shook the cosmos.

In his anger he began to move and consume worlds. Countless worlds fell to his rampage, and the gods could not do anything to stop him. Their weapons and powers did nothing against him yet his numerous limbs dragged his great body across the universe as his maw devoured everything in his path. 

But at the height of his rampage, after millennia of death and destruction, 11 gods devised a plan to defeat him. They chose a world, one which they themselves created, to trap him for all eternity.

The countless gods which was birthed from Oblivion gathered together, their numbers now greatly diminished due to Oblivion's rampage. As the beast's great jaws opened wide to engulf the deities, they charged at him and brought their combined power to bear.

In the end, they were successful, but they paid a great price. Most of the gods were devoured ruthlessly by the demon's countless mouths yet its main jaws snapped up the greatest of meals.

Two of the eleven Great Gods were gobbled up and eaten by oblivion, their essence absorbed by the monstrosity. But before the monstrosity that is oblivion was able to turn against the remaining Great Gods and the lesser gods, they were able to defeat him and banish his essence into the world they made.

His own personal prison filled with what he hated the most...

Life.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Grandma, I've heard that story a thousand times already. I get it already." Rita said while she hung the clothes to dry.

"Oh, but didn't you love that story dear?" The old lady croaked as she sat on the porch of their cottage.

"Yeah… When I was younger." Rita smiled as the feeling of nostalgia washed over her. Her blue eyes twinkled as memories of younger days bubbled up.

Rita hoped that her seventeenth year would at least bring some excitement in her otherwise dull life. Instead she celebrated once more by selling potions in the streets of Yunenville. She let out a sigh of disappointment before she went back to her task. She longed for the thrill and excitement in the stories of her grandmother yet her provincial life hindered her from it.

She ran her fingers through her gold and silky hair. Her blue eyes stared at the white bedsheets and aprons she hung up to dry. _ ‘Is this what I’ll do for the rest of my life?’ _She thought to herself as she turned her gaze to the west and towards the Heilor Mountains. 

The white peaks of the mountain range rose and formed a magnificent skyline. Its highest point touched the heavens. Rita wanted to know what is beyond that great wall and the mysteries that can be found within such a place.

Yet, there was another that grabbed her attention. From the north, she saw great columns of dust approaching the nearby village of Yunenville. It was one of the perks in living atop a small hill, one can see farther, and this is something she was thankful of, for those plumes are those of the local lord's army.

Rita shivered at the thought of such an army riding through their village. She heard rumors about their misdeeds, their brutality against their own people. They took the supplies and wealth of the villages and villages they pass through and killed those that resisted. At the head of this army is the lord of the nearby lands, Lord Jotfar, one whose greed and violence kept the land from turning on him.

"Rita! Come inside! Quickly now!" Rita's grandmother shouted from inside the house. Rita quickly did as she instructed and ran inside the house. She ran upstairs and peered out her bedroom window. The columns have gotten closer to the village now.

She knew that the village will resist the army due to the poor harvest this season. She wanted to do something as she heard the faint sounds of horses as they trampled the earth beneath them. Yet, she could not even move a finger due to the weakness and fear she felt. All she could do now is watch helplessly from the safety of her bedroom as events unfold from afar.

Yet… 

Deep down, she wanted to do something. She wanted to help the people of the village, but how? How can she, a regular girl, stand up against an army? Simple, she can't. There is no way she can do it. Absolutely no way she is getting out of there alive.

And yet she found herself at the bottom of the stairs as she opened the door. She ran as fast as her legs can carry, ignoring the desperate shouts of her grandmother to stay. Her blue dress ripped in some parts due to the various twigs and bushes that she passed through.

She had a determined yet fearful look in her eyes as she headed for the village with a speed like that of an arrow. She was now in earshot of the roars and shouts of soldiers and the trampling and galloping of horses. 

  
  


The villagers gathered in the village square bringing with them valuable possessions. Soldiers ran in and out buildings while they carried valuables and food. Men, women and children huddled together and gave their valuables in fear of the army and its lord.

A fat, old, and ugly man sat atop a black horse covered in armor. The man wore light yet ornate armor and clothes made from fine silk and cotton. His moustache is crusty and oily and his eyes gleamed with greed as he looked down at the old man below him. 

The other old man on the other hand, is dressed more humbly and his beard is combed and groomed neatly. He had a thin frame and his eyes were like those of a wise sage. Yet he trembled in fear, not for himself but for his village.

"My lord, the harvest this season was not bountiful, in fact I could say it is lacking…” The village mayor spoke faintly yet Lord Jotfar merely smiled at him.

“So? My men and I spend much of our days protecting these lands and your village doesn’t even have the gratitude of feeding and paying us?” The lord lashed out at the feeble man.

“N-No… not like that Lord Jotfar… It’s just that we barely have enough to feed ourselves now…” The old man said in a fearful yet cordial manner.

“You people will find a way. We’ll be taking your grain for now.” The lord cackled as he turned his horse around and gave orders to the men around him. 

“L-Lord Jotfar… Please let us at least have a portion of our harvest!”

The mayor, perhaps due to his desperation, grabbed hold of Lord Jotfar’s sleeve. The lord looked at the old man and scowled before he lifted one of his legs and kicked the man in the chest and sent him flying for a brief moment.

“You shall pay for this impudence! With your life!” Lord Jotfar got off his horse with some assistance and drew his sword.

The old mayor, tried to crawl away but the pain in his chest encumbered him. He looked helplessly as the lord approached him with his sword. He couldn’t even cry out for help and the people looked on with a hopeless expression as the lord’s men surrounded them to prevent them from stopping the killing. The old mayor, as if accepting his fate, closed his eyes and waited for his fate. Then, a rock hit the lord’s shoulder and caused him to drop the sword in pain. The lord fell from his feet and looked up to see a blonde, blue eyed girl before him and protected the old man behind her with raised arms.

Rita’s legs trembled, yet she stood her ground against the tyrant. Whimpers and heavy breathing can be heard from her as she stood defiant against someone that is at least a foot taller than her. Thoughts of “running away” or “apologize now” ran through her head yet the adrenaline and the rush and the fear of being in danger paralyzed her and froze her in place. Though she felt fear from standing there in front of a deranged lunatic and in the middle of bloodthirsty men, she felt more alive now more than ever.

But before she could say something, the lord slapped her with such great force her body was tossed aside like a ragdoll. She nearly fainted from the blow alone but the pain of the hit was enough for her to vomit. The lord’s ire was now on her for the pain she has brought not just on his body but on his ego. Rita looked on as the fat lord now fumed with anger.

“You dare hit me, child?! Men! Beat her! Wait no! Kill her then burn this village to the ground! I’ve had enough of this impudence. Clearly this people wish to bite the hand that protects them!” The lord turned around and stomped off towards his horse while his men surrounded Rita.

Rita cried in fear as the soldiers drew their swords. All she could do now is to cry out for help and hope, and that she did. Her cry for help echoed out and pierced the air, yet none of the villagers stepped up to save her. Swords now pointed at her and some of the men now have their swords raised, ready to strike her down. Rita’s heart thumped and beat as fast as a rabbit running from a predator. 

Just as the swords were about to swing down, the piercing sound of a flute being played rang across the village. The men looked at the source of the sound and found two figures at the top of the building that loomed over them. One played a melody with a high tempo and one stood there and laughed while his coat flapped and moved with the wind. The afternoon sun that shone from behind them and obscured what they look like. That was until the one wearing the coat jumped down from the building and landed between Rita and the soldiers.

The young man wore a crimson coat, one like those worn by mercenary commanders and under it is a layer of chainmail. His right hand is equipped with a red gauntlet and he wore a black, leather glove on the other. On his back is strapped the sheathe of a large, double handed sword whose handle was wrapped with something akin to that of leather and a jewel that looked like an eye. And on his waist are two strange long swords.

He cocked his head backwards, his messy, blonde hair seemed to shine as bright as the sun and it swayed as the wind blew. If it wasn't for the ponytail that held his hair it would've flowed like that of a golden river along the current of the wind, yet his long bangs kept dancing to the tune of the wind. 

Yet his youthful face is not untouched by misfortune or free from blemishes for an appalling scar that ran from his right side of the forehead down his eye and to his cheeks can clearly be seen. Scars can also be seen on the right side of his chin, scars that seem to look like claw marks. Yet Rita did not pay attention to those markers of the past for she stared at his bright, crimson eyes that told her something along the lines of "The hero is here!". His eyes, his eyes burned with the fire of heroism.

“Arthur… Uhh… I’ll go take the stairs!” The man with the blue hair shouted as he entered the building and the sounds of someone running down the stairs.

“Yeah, that’s fine! Anyway… Stop right there, criminal scum! Your reign of villainy, ends here!” The man smiled as he drew one of the weird long swords on the back of his waist.

"A-A blade from the Far East! A katana!" One of the men shouted. 

"Oh? You know these babies? Well, you're about to get a taste of them! En garde!" The man dashed forward with both his hands on the blade.

The soldiers couldn't even react properly nor could they even parry any of his strokes. The man known as Arthur dashed and moved quickly like flowing water between each soldier. His movements were fast yet precise akin to that of a graceful dancer. His movements were so fast that the only thing the men could see was a red blur and so light was his footwork that the men couldn't even hear the gravel being moved around by his steps but they could hear the dreaded whooshing sound of his Eastern blade. Then, Arthur stood behind all of them with a bloodless sword.

Ten seconds was all it took for ten men to fall down to the ground unconscious. The young man's swordsmanship was so exquisite, so precise, that he was able to not kill the men but only render them unconscious by stopping the flow of blood to their head with the back of the sword. Arthur nodded before looking at the stunned and baffled Lord Jotfar.

"Y-Y-You biiitchhh!!" Lord Jotfar cried out as he drew a pistol from inside his coat.

"Not even you can outrun the speed of a bullet!"

Lord Jotfar laughed as he pulled the trigger.

But no pistol shot can be heard.

Yet Lord Jotfar knew he pulled the trigger of his flintlock pistol. That was until he looked at his right hand.

Blood spewed from the stump where his hand was once. He looked behind him and saw Arthur as he flicked away the blood on his katana before he sheathed it. His screams filled the air, profanities and cusses where thrown at Arthur by Jotfar yet he only glared at him with disgust. No soldier was brave enough to help their lord after what they've seen and they waited until Arthur gave them his permission to do so.

"Go, get out of my sight. I don’t want to see you near this village again.” Arthur said as he folded his arms together.

The soldiers agreed hastily before lording their wounded lord on his horse. They left everything they tried to plunder and more in their haste to leave the village of Yunenville. They rode quickly as the sun began to set below the horizon and behind the Heilor Mountains. 

“Milady, can you stand?” The bard asked as he extended his hand towards Rita. 

Rita took his hand and laughed. The pain seemed to have subsided away as she stood up. She looked at the bard as he played his flute once more. It looked as though a green light emanated from him as he played a pleasant, soothing tune. 

“There, that will help with the pain. Healing music! A gift of the gods to this world.” The bard

smiled at Rita.

“My name is Isaac Melodinyr. Personal bard of our hero.” Isaac smiled as he bowed like a humble musician.

Rita looked at this bard. He wore a simple black and white conductor's outfit with a red knot from his chest and to his right shoulder. His red bow tie and black shoes were perhaps the most expensive thing on his person besides the flute with magical inscriptions on it. 

Perhaps it was Isaac's face that caught her attention the most. His light blue hair matched with his blue eyes, a trait common from northern people on the Magiterra continent. His fair face looks so gentle and soft, and his cheeks...

"So soft…" Rita smiled as she pinched Isaac's cheeks.

"T-Thanks... Uhh…" Isaac stammered out.

Rita pulled away her hand and apologized, she thought Isaac's face was red due to the awkwardness but in truth it due to Isaac blushed do to having his cheeks touched by a beautiful girl.

"A-Anyway… My name is--" 

"Rita, my dear!" Rita looked to her right and saw her grandmother as she ran towards her as she carried a book with her.

Rita's grandmother embraced her tightly. Tears flowed down the old lady's cheek as she cried in worry for her. And as she did, the villagers surrounded them and clapped. Her grandmother let go of her and looked around them.

"You've… You've done well Rita. I'm proud of you." Her grandmother smiled as the mayor approached her.

"I… I thank you, young lady, for saving my… no,our lives today. Is there anything we can do to repay you?" The old man said as he clasped the hands of Rita.

As the crowd cheered for Rita, Arthur smiled as he stood behind the crowd. He knew that although he dispatched those soldiers, it was Rita who stood against them. It was her bravery that saved the village, not him. He was about to turn around and go wherever the wind took him when he heard Rita shout his name. He turned around and looked at Rita.

"Take me with you. I want to be an adventurer like you." She had a tone of determination as she spoke.

"No can do. You're inexp--" 

"Can we let her join us, Arthur? Please?" Isaac interjected and pleaded with Arthur incessantly.

Arthur, with some hesitation and some prodding from the villagers, finally accepted. On one condition.

"Finish up your business here first. We'll be waiting in the tavern over there." Arthur said as he dragged Isaac while the bard sang songs about him.

"Here, take this with you." Rita's grandmother packed the black book into her bag as Rita was just about to leave their quiet home.

"Your mother and father was just like you you know... " 

Rita hugged her grandmother tightly. "I'm… I'm gonna miss you, granny." Rita's grandmother smiled and stroked her back.

"Don't worry about me, I've got some boys and girls who're now willing to be my apprentices in potion making. Besides…" The old woman let go and placed her hands on Rita's shoulder.

"Worry about yourself. The world is a dangerous place you know. But at least it won't be as boring there as here." Her grandmother chuckled before she nudged her off her porch and into the grass.

Rita smiled and waved goodbye to her grandmother. She turned her gaze towards the village, where the faint sound of merry making and the voice of the bard as he sang songs about a hero can be heard from the distance. 

As she stepped forward, she knew her life as a rural potion maker is over, and the life of an adventurer has now begun.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sure, Rita expected quite a lot from her new life. Fighting monsters, saving people, getting rich, being famous, but she didn’t they’d have to live like this. It’s her second night in the great wilderness of the Hinderlan Forest and they’ve been eating mountain roots, fishes, and mushrooms and have yet to reach a village. For two days, they’ve travelled westward from her village and were headed towards the Heilor Mountains and the Pass of Heilor.

It was already nighttime, the sun has set a few hours before and their camp fire burned for the same amount of time as well. For the time being, they have set up camp and busied themselves with songs and stories. Rita sat across the fire from the two men as they sang the songs Isaac has made about them. She smiled and sang along with them, she even bobbed and swayed with the tune of the pleasant music that streamed continuously from Isaac’s flute.

“ _ With the strength of a hundred men at best, he can overcome any test! _ ” Isaac sang as Arthur grilled the mountain roots and the rabbit they caught. Arthur hummed and swayed with the song as well as the three of them huddled around the fire.

“Ahaha! Soon, Isaac, they shall be singing your songs all over Magiterra! And those songs shall tell of our exploits!” Arthur raised his right arm into the air with a smile on his face. But just as he did this, the large sword that he always carried on his back began to shake violently.

“ _ Oh… Shut up… The two of you have been an annoyance in my side. _ ” The merrymaking seized immediately and Arthur shook his head in dismay as he took off the scabbard on his back and placed it before them. “Oh right... Rita, I forgot to introduce you to our other two members. Meet Ai’ Umail, or LifeRend.”

Suddenly, the huge blade flew out of its scabbard and levitated. The jewel at the base of the blade burst into red flames and an eye resembling that of a snake looked at Rita. Its blade shimmered and radiated an eerie red glow as it floated atop the flames of the campfire. A malevolent aura surrounded it as it began to shake and vibrate. Then, it spoke. It’s voice is deep and coarse and it was like a cacophony of voices in agony. 

“Rita Grimswell, I am Ai’ Umail. I am a sword forged from the blood and bodies of demons and millennia ago, I fed on the blood of all those who walked this material plane!” The sword floated towards her eerily, only for Arthur to grab it and shove it back into its scabbard.

“Wha-? What are you doing, mortal?! I refuse to be silenced! Hey, Stop! Seize!” The sword went silence as Arthur secured it into its scabbard and strapped it on his back once more.

“That’s enough, LifeRend, time for you to shut your mouth. And the other member on our team is this here gauntlet.” Arthur took off his gauntlet and placed it before them with a hesitant look on his face.

The gauntlet began to shine a bright crimson aura as an eye on the top of it appeared and gazed at Arthur. It began to stand on its fingers while its pieces vibrated and hissed. Rita felt an intense amount of energy being released by the gauntlet as it gazed upon her. But the most terrifying thing about the gauntlet is how it tried to tempt her, she knew it wanted her to don it.

“The name of this gauntlet is Maleor-us' udum, or Malor’s Doom. Compared to LifeRend, he is more… hospitable. He rarely talks and when he does it’s usually if there is something really dangerous ahead. Anyway, I’d respect it if you pay respects to this companions of mine.” Arthur said as he put on the gauntlet on his hand once more. 

He gestured towards Isaac and smiled. 

“Isaac! Play another song! And LifeRend…” Arthur once again drew LifeRend out of its scabbard and stuck him into the ground. “Dance with me!” 

Rita watched as Isaac played a new tune on his flute while Arthur smiled and bobbed his head as LifeRend swayed from side to side like a blade of grass in the wind. But she was too busy to join in on the fun for she can’t keep her focus out of the book her grandmother gave her.

For the past few days now, she can’t open the book no matter how hard she tried. The book she was given had a black, leather-like cover with various stitches and large folds on it with some runes inscribed here and there. She tried to open it several times yet nothing seemed to work. She figured she’ll spend the rest of the night chanting various opening spells she knows then some physical solutions as well.

  
  


Rita wheezed as they walked west, it was clear she was tired due to her lack of sleep. The hot weather and being under the sun for a while now didn't help either. Bags had formed under her eyes and made her look like a raccoon and she looked so pale and weak that Isaac feared she could collapse at any minute. A faint smile was all Rita could muster when Isaac looked at her with concern.

“Rita… Are, are you okay? You don’t look so good?” Isaac asked softly as he wrapped his coat around Rita as they walked.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine, thanks for asking… I'm just tired since I didn't get enough sleep last night." Rita replied while she tried to hide how haggard she felt.

"Well, I-If you need anything, I-I'm here for you." Isaac smiled confidently to hide how flustered he is right now.

Suddenly, Arthur stopped in his tracks and waited patiently for his other party members. When they caught up with him, he pointed westward along the path. There was a smile on his face and excitement in his eyes.

"We're here! The last town before we could reach the Heilor Mountains. It's the town of Montton. Man, I could really use some good alcohol right now, luckily they have some of the best ale around here!" Arthur shouted out before he dragged his party behind him with his energy. They couldn't even ask for a break due to Arthur's excitement.

Rita smiled in excitement and it was as if her fatigue has dissipated for the town is more lively than Yunanville. Their stalls sold more due to being a major trade route between the east and west side of the Heilor Mountains. Prized wool clothes from the North and the precious cotton fabrics from the South, lustrous gemstones and wood from the West and food from the East can be found in the markets of Montton, and Rita loved being in such a place.

Arthur on the other hand, argued with a local merchant selling "elven" cloth. The old man insisted that it was Elven cloth from the Fae Forest and that it was a high quality material. Arthur shook his head while he held a green piece of fabric in his left hand.

"Old man, Elven work is not this plain. Elven fabric has" intricacy" woven into it based on the threads alone and look at this, there are only 4 threads here when Elven work has at least 6 or--" The old man grabbed the fabric from Arthur and glared at him.

"Get out! Get out of my stall, you hooligan!" Arthur took his leave calmly and decided to check on other stalls for supply.

Rita moved around the marketplace with Isaac behind her; she wanted to check if there is someone there that sold charms to open items. Sure, people were selling Dwarven gear, fruits from the east coast, and various other items. She was surprised how such a rich town still hasn't developed into a prosperous city, though the various different building being erected is a good sign it's getting there. 

"Hey, kid! You have a pretty nice book there, mind if I use my appraisal skill on it?" A voice called Rita and she turned to see who it is.

Beside her is a man who sat on the floor and leaned his back against the wall. He had messy brown hair, a dirty coat full of holes with its right sleeve torn from the seams and trousers which had its left side ripped from the knee down. His right shoe is brown with mud but fine but the other had already lost its front half and exposed his bare feat. In front of him is a red blanket sprawled on the ground with various items and trinkets strewn about.

"A-Are you-" "A merchant? Why, yes I am! A fine one as well!" The merchant cut her off as he smiled at her with a happy grin. "Sorry, I ran into some troubles before getting to this town. Anyways, I can feel the magical energy of that book of yours from here."

Rita was taken aback, how could this man feel the book that she hid inside her bag? She took a look at the man, then at Isaac, who eyed him with a distrustful look. Rita decided to hold on to the book for now and ask questions first.

"Appraisal, I've heard of that before. You merchants can use it to determine an item's value right? Can you… perhaps… open the item as well?" Rita pressed the merchant carefully with her question. The merchant raised a brow and gave her a nod.

"If it's in my ability, I can open it."

Rita immediately pulled out the book and handed it over. Isaac was surprised with her lightning speed but he was already too late since he wanted to warn her about how he didn't trust the man. But the book is already in the merchant's hands now so he decided to just keep quiet for now.

The man looked at the book for a few moments without a blink, it was as if he was in shock. Suddenly, he lifted the book into the air and stammered upwards. He looked at Rita and placed it into her hands before he started to speak like a madman.

"Hro-Hro-Hro--The Codex of HroHro! H-How in the world did you acquire such an item?!" The man shouted loudly before he took a look around them.

Their area of the market fell silent as traders, merchants, and buyers gave them glances for having disturbed their various deals and negotiations. Rita felt embarrassed by this as well as Isaac, perhaps he felt even more embarrassed when the cause of this attention grabbed him by the hand.

"Take your friend and follow me." The man said as he grabbed his blanket and hauled it over his shoulder. Rita nodded and looked at Isaac.

"Let's go!" Rita said excitedly only to be stopped by Isaac.

"What? Are you crazy? What if he tried to kill us?" Isaac asked with a concerned tone.

"That's okay, you'll be there to protect me!" Rita replied with a smile.

Isaac was stunned by this, "such a cute smile! I can't believe a girl like her has such faith in me!" He thought to himself as Rita dragged him behind her as she followed the man with her book into a local tavern.

  
  


They sat in a corner booth and ordered two pints of ale and the juice of an apple before they discussed the book and its importance. The strange man who finally introduced himself to them as Miguel Goldand, placed the book before them and looked at Rita.

"Girl, this is a special book you have here. It's a book that gives the reader a way on how to acquire what they desire." Miguel said as he tapped the cover. "And it really is made out of skin. So the legends are true, pretty impressive."

"Wait, you're joking right?" Rita asked.

"Huh? No. I would love to, but now is not the moment." Miguel answered with a grin.

Rita was appalled by this. She couldn't believe she kept touching human skin all this time. Her eyes widened in shock while she shivered at the thought that she slept on top of it a few nights ago.

"Oh, don't worry! It's not purely human flesh. We also got demon flesh here and some others." Miguel added, only for Rita to shake her head.

"Thanks for the consolation. I guess." Rita said with an empty voice.

"You're welcome!" Miguel laughed as he handed her book back.

Their drinks finally arrived and Miguel downed his pint in one go before he slammed it down into the table. He let out a long "_phwahhh_" before he stretched his arms. He took out a pouch with symbols on it and placed it on the table.

"Anyways, I'd be willing to buy it off… you… oh no…" Miguel's voice dropped while he stared at the entrance of the tavern.

"Goldand? Is there a problem?" Isaac asked before he turned towards the door.

Two large, suspicious looking men, one bald, one with a large moustache, looked around the tavern while a merchant pointed towards their direction. One of them saw their query, a dirty merchant, and told the other while he pointed at him. The two then locked their sights on the merchant and began to make their way towards him. One cracked his knuckles as he approached.

The bald one spoke as he neared their table. "Hey, Goldand! Where is the shit you stole from us earlier huh?" He said as he knocked over a table due to his large size.

Miguel suddenly and smugly smiled back as he cocked his head backwards. 

"I'd give 'em back to you knuckleheads if I didn't make some cash off of it earlier." The bald man became infuriated at this.

"Motherfucker! That was our loot! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" The bald man cried out before he charged towards them.

Rita and Isaac screamed in terror as the two men charged at Miguel. They had no idea what they've gotten themselves into and at this time, no escape from it! Rita looked at Miguel, who raised his arms tauntingly at the two men, and shouted for him to leave them out of this. He laughed and shook his head.

And as the sound of charging feet approached, Isaac embraced Rita to cover her from the impending violence about to happen around them. He clutched her tightly and tensed up his body in fear of being squished against the wall with the man's enormous body. He was prepared to soak all the damage for Rita, in fact he was ready to throw her out of harm's way when it happened.

A familiar man stood up, between the two men and the trio and, with the grace of a bull dancer from the Southern continent, brought the two hulking men down to the ground. It was fast enough to happen within a few seconds but not fast enough to not be seen properly. In the span of a few seconds, the man managed to trip the two giants of a man, hit them in the right spot to go unconscious and bring them crashing down while he held a pint of ale in his left hand. This man, who the crowd clapped and cheered for, was none other than Arthur.

"Take your petty squabbles somewhere where you don't disturb someone's drink." He whispered as he raised his fist. "Drink's on me, everyone!"

Isaac let go of Rita immediately and began to get flustered at what he just did. But then, Arthur approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice job! I'm proud of you buddy!" Arthur smiled as he ruffled Issac's hair.

"You did good shielding Rita. I'm proud of your selfless attitude." Arthur said as he sat down beside them.

"T-Thank you… Isaac…" Rita smiled, yet did not face Isaac. She couldn't face him when her face resembled a tomato. But Isaac was content with this, after all,  _ he saved the girl! Well, it's the thought that counts _ , he thought to himself.

Arthur ordered another round for their group before he turned towards Miguel.

"Now, merchant, let's talk." Miguel said as he slammed down a fist on the table.

"You're the  _ beggar _ I've heard so much about…

the beggar who waltzed into a castle empty handed and left with its entire treasury in his pocket, am I right?" Arthur asked with an intimidating aura around him and as he pressed his face closer to Miguel, but the merchant merely smiled and faced him head on with no fear.

"Yeah, what of it? Gonna arrest me for the bounty?" Miguel said with a smug grin.

"No, even better." Arthur slid a pouch full of gold towards him. Miguel raised a brow and looked at Arthur with a confused look. Arthur smiled back at him and placed a piece of paper on the table.

"It's you, isn't it? The greatest thief in the land?  Want to join my party?"  Arthur stuck out his hand as he looked at the dumbfounded Miguel.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Miguel placed the pouch of coins in his pocket as they left the tavern. Miguel passed by one of the thugs and decided to teach him a lesson about who he picked fight with. He kicked one of the unconscious goons as they made their way out of the tavern and grinned. A laugh left Miguel’s lips before he caught up with his group outside the tavern. Arthur hired him for his skills in negotiations and haggling, but he also wanted his ability to appraise and determine an item’s value and basic information, and Miguel is more than happy to lend him these abilities as long as they paid him.

The group spent the rest of the day around the city as they gathered the supplies they needed. Rita and Isaac traveled with the new member of their team, Miguel. They managed to convince the thief to join them on their journey with a hefty sum of gold and the promise of more. Rita was surprised how quickly Miguel took up Arthur's offer for him to join them as their team’s financial adviser, but she was happy that she can finally get items for a lower price. Though Isaac has his doubts about Miguel’s character, Rita found him someone she can trust as long as she paid him.

The trio found themselves in the section of the markets that sold cloaks and clothes for adventurers while Arthur went around as he looked for weapons and gear. A red cloak grabbed her attention from the stall of a female merchant. She was about to ask about its price when Miguel stopped her.

“Rita, my dear, don’t even think about buying that cloak.” Miguel said as he pointed at the opposite stall. “This one is cheaper and made of better material. The fabric used in that one is pretty poor in terms of quality. This one, however, is made from Nordlandian wool.” Miguel said as he touched the fabric. The old man who manned the stall smiled and perked up.

“You have a good eye, my friend! It’s yours for the small price of 5 silver coins!” The merchant smiled as he took it off the display.

“5 pieces? Make it three.” Miguel said as he placed four silver coins. “And throw in that black hood over there.”

“You drive a hard bargain… But it’s a deal.” The merchant smiled as he gave the clothes to Miguel. “Pleasure doing business with you, Goldand!” 

“And you too, whoremonger!” The two laughed as the trio walked away.

Rita looked at the red cloak that Miguel bought for her. Up close, it looked more beautiful than the one she wanted to buy. She turned to Miguel and thanked him, his response was a simple nod before he looked at his clothes. He sighed as he dragged his sack behind him.

“So you guys are heading West, huh? The west here in Magiterra is pretty harsh if you don’t know the parts you’re in.” Miguel said while he tucked away the hood he bought into his sack.

“Have you been there, Miguel?” Isaac asked while he looked at him with curiosity.

“Why, yes I have! I’m a travelling merchant, therefore it is my job to travel, my boy!” He let out a chuckle at his answer.

“Really? What are the places have you visited?” Rita asked excitedly.

“Oh, I’ve made it the Western shore, the capital of the Solarus Empire, the Dwarven Confederation in the southern mountains and the Eastern Federation of Dwarven Tribes in the East mountains, the Elven city of Treemor, and some beastmen tribes here and there. Oh, I’ve also visited Nordland a while ago.” Miguel replied confidently.

“Oh! No wonder Arthur hired you. Also!” Rita overtook him and stopped in front of him. “What was with that question Arthur asked you? Were you a thief?”

Miguel paused, surprised by this question, yet he smiled smugly and laughed. He looked around for a place to sit and found the benches near the water fountain in the town square. With an excited smile, he beckoned them for them to sit on those benches. When they sat down, Miguel prepared to tell his story.

“Okay, okay. You see, that story began when I went to sell some items to this young lord in the southern continent. While I was there, I told the lord that I could sell him nothing and he’ll buy it from me for the sum of his treasury.” Miguel began to laugh at this part of the story.

“So, the fool, thinking I can’t do it, agreed to my challenge. So I placed down a bomb--”

“Wait, what?! You did what?!” Isaac cut him off after he heard that ludicrous statement.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m banned in that region. Anyways, back to the story! So I told him this bomb was made by the automatons and can eliminate all his enemies in a large radius. Then, I told them all I’m going to demonstrate and with that, I turned on the device and watched as the countdown begun.” Miguel laughed before he continued.

“This is the best part! The bomb doesn’t work anymore! It’s a dud! Though its countdown mechanisms still work. Remember, I’m not selling anything! I’m just demonstrating. Anyways, when I did this, the court went crazy at this and made me stop it. Me being me, I didn’t and I kept saying that it’s about to go off.” Miguel shook his head at this memory.

“How did you get out?” Rita asked with a smile on her face.

“Hmm? Easy! I told them I’d stop my demonstration if they paid me with all the treasure they had at the time. It’s pretty easy to store that much money when you have a magic pouch. Anyways, they paid me the gold, I turned off the machine and I rode like hell and crossed the sea to escape from the anger of that lord.” Miguel finished his story just as Arthur walked up to them.

Arthur carried a small bag of dried food on him and he wore a new chainmail shirt under his coat. The most notable of his newly bought items is the large scroll strapped on his side. He placed down the items and took of this scroll and gave it to Miguel. Miguel unfurled the parchment and looked at a map of the continent. Arthur sat down beside them and ate a piece of dried mutton.

“Miguel, I’ve heard a lot about you from these people. It seems you’re pretty infamous in the southern continent.” Arthur said with a smile.

“Well, I don’t want to have a reputation as a feeble merchant when I travel. It invites bad luck.” Miguel replied as he held the map. “So, what’s with the map?”

“You know these routes, help us travel around and help people.” Arthur said as he glanced at the map.

“Besides, I want to make a name for myself as a hero. And you know, if you associate with a hero, won’t it make trading with others easier?” Arthur said before he stood up.

“Man, you have a great charisma. Well, as long as money is involved, count me in!” Miguel smiled as he stood up. 

  
  


The sounds of hooves and wheels filled the air as the group sat in the back of the wagon while Arthur drove the wagon. Arthur knew Miguel is a dependable person since it was thanks to him they bought this wagon from a trusted friend of Miguel at a low price. Rita looked on as they ventured farther and farther from Montton. Its buildings became smaller and smaller until it was no more and the only thing that can be seen are the tall, towering trees that loomed over them.

Isaac took out his flute and began to play a melody. When he heard the music, Miguel looked at the instrument and smiled. The merchant has used his Appraise ability on it.

"A flute crafted from the branches of a magical tree. The runes inscribed on it is Elven and the magic it emits is one that empowers and heals men." Miguel said as he gazed at the flute. "Amazing… I've only seem Elven instruments a few times in my life." Miguel remarked as he approached Isaac.

"Arthur gave it to me. Heh, guess I've been with him for a while now. 5 years…" Isaac smiled as he looked at the flute.

Isaac leaned back as he recalled the problems he once had. No family, no money and in tremendous debt, homeless, and a broken flute as his only possession. If it wasn't for Arthur, his dream of becoming a famous conductor would've led to him being killed by debt collectors. Isaac chuckled as he remembered his promise to Arthur.

" _ I'll follow you to the ends of the earth and I shall sing songs about your glory! _ " 

He smiled at those words. For the hero that saved him from rock bottom only had a humble reply to him. He cherished it, for he knew that he found his true calling, his true purpose. He knew right then, that man would do great things. 

" _ Do not sing songs about my glory alone, but sing the tales of OUR adventure!"  _ Isaac smiled at the magnificence of his answer while he held his flute.

While Miguel and Isaac exchanged stories, Rita looked out into the distance. The crisp, green leaves of the trees swayed as the cool wind from the mountains blew past them and she watched this intently. Though the scenery is beautiful and the surroundings are pristine, Rita felt uneasy. Something felt off, something didn't sit right with her. There was something missing from the surroundings that she couldn't tell. Then it hit her like a rock to the face.

There were no birds singing.

Suddenly, arrows and stones ripped through the wagon from all directions. They all ducked and stayed low while arrows whizzed by and the sounds of arrows and stones as it was deflected rang throughout the air.

"Goblins! Lots of them! Hang on, I'll try to ride quickly!" Arthur shouted before he whipped on the horses.

The wagon suddenly began to move forward and it picked up speed quickly. The sound of Arthur as he deflected more missiles can be heard throughout the commotion. Rita looked up to see if everyone is okay, but she saw something far worse.

Behind them is a pack of at least two dozen wolves with goblins as their riders. Their grunts and shouts filled the air as they threw their small javelins and spears at them. She picked up one that embedded itself beside her and threw it back towards one of them. It hit its mark and the body of a goblin can be seen as it fell from the wolf and trampled over by other wolves. Then, Arthur poked his head inside.

"Isaac! Man the horses! Those fiends started to roll down boulders!" Arthur shouted as he drew out LifeRend.

Isaac stood up and made his way towards the front and grabbed hold of the horses' reins. Arthur looked at the boulders as it rolled down the cliff ahead of them. He knew that if they continued with their speed, they'll all be crushed by those rocks. Yet, he smiled for he had something to solve this problem. 

"I fucking hate goblins, goblins and their traps. Am I right, LifeRend?" He asked as he charged up the demonic sword.

"Yes, out of all the monsters, the taste of their blood is the worst." LifeRend said as red flames and yellow energy swirled around its blade. Arthur held the sword tightly as he cried out the name of his move.

"Thousand League Sweep!"

With a single swing of his blade, the energy and flames were shot out with great force and formed a bright crescent that grew in size as it streaked through the air. The heat from the attack can be felt by everyone and so intense was it that it burned through the flora that it passed through. Then, it made contact with the sides of the cliff and the boulders that rolled down it and obliterated the obstacles into fine dust and small rocks. A visible scar on the land can be seen on the spot where the crescent made contact. 

But then, a scream pierced the air. Arthur and Isaac looked inside the wagon and saw Miguel as he bled from an arrow that struck his shoulder. The wolf riders fired a volley towards Rita only for Miguel to block it with his body. Only one had hit its mark, the rest was deflected with Miguel's sack of items but goblin arrowheads are notorious for being covered in horrible poisons, and the wound in his shoulder begun ti fester quickly. Miguel collapsed and looked on helplessly as the goblins fired another volley. Rita clutched her book and wished for someone or something to protect them.

A bright light suddenly pierced through the skies and disintegrated the arrows in the air. They all looked at the source of the magical energy, The Codex of Hroro. It was finally open and from it, blue rays of magic shot out and burned many of the goblin riders. Eyes opened on its cover and gazed at Rita while its pages flipped and revealed to her the texts inside.

_ To open me, your heart I shall read. _

_ To use me, your mind shall be my lead. _

_ Only to those who are truly in need, _

_ Your orders I shall heed. _

Rita read the pages that was inscribed in the page before her. She nodded and clutched the book tightly.

"Book! Please! I beg you! Help us!" Rita cried out before she turned the book towards the goblin riders. 

There was still a dozen goblins that chased after them, the rest are either dead or have abandoned the chase. The book began to flip its pages until it reached a page where it showed a symbol surrounded by a circle. The runes in the magical circle glowed yellow, then like the dawn, a blast of yellow light burst forth and split into different rays. It snaked through the air before it enveloped both the rider and the mount with its light and burned them until only dust remained. Then, the book closed its pages and dropped to the floor of the wagon.

"T-The power of the Codex… " Isaac muttered out before he took out his flute. "Miguel, hold on. I'll try to cure you!" Isaac was about to play his flute when Miguel stopped him.

"No… That will take too long. Get me my pouch, over there. I have an antidote." Miguel pointed to his small pouch beside his sack. 

Without hesitation, Isaac grabbed it quickly yet he found it strange since the pouch is as small as the palm of his hand and he felt only coins within the pouch. When Miguel got it, he quickly opened it and he started to push his hand inside of the small pouch. They were amazed when his entire arm began to enter the pouch while the item barely changed its form from the outside. Then, Miguel pulled out his arm and revealed a small bottle of green liquid with various herbs in the mixture. He immediately drank it and laid down.

"Arthur, Isaac, Rita… I'll be fine… I just need you guys to ride for Heilor's pass quickly and sing me to sleep. I need to sleep off the poison." Before anyone could say a word, Miguel laid his head down and began to snore.

Arthur had no choice now. He whipped on the horses and rode with haste towards the mountains of Heilor.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Wheels rolled and trampled over the ground as the group rode hastily for the nearby outpost that guards the mountain pass. Miguel slept soundly through the commotion while Isaac and Rita tried their best to not scream in fear for their lives. The wagon swayed from side to side and teetered on its wheels as it did so.

Arthur rode quickly towards the safety of the outpost. The area around the mountains are dangerous due to the many monsters that emerge in the cover of night, Arthur knows this all too well. He watched as the sun slowly dipped beyond the mountains, darkness crept up to them. Arthur cussed at their situation, he knew the reason why there are only outposts and forts in this part of the kingdom and that is due to the many monsters that emerge from the mountains as well as the usual beastman raids.

He shouted as he whipped on the horses once more and made haste towards the small outpost. But as they neared, he felt anxious and sickened, a bad omen. It was then that LifeRend, his trusted sword, began to speak.

"Do you feel it too, Arthur? I could feel it and it is unpleasant." LifeRend purred as it spoke.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Ai." Arthur replied with a nervous tone.

"This air is filled with the sounds of suffering souls and dying men." LifeRend laughed as it slid back into its scabbard.

Arthur didn't need to hear the thoughts of his demonic companion, his instincts told him that. His time in the fields of war as a mercenary made him aware of the atmosphere of death and how the suffering of people lingered on in the place of their death. But the thought still haunted him for he could not stand the thought of not being able to save people from needless slaughter.

While Arthur drove the wagon, Rita distracted herself with the open book she had in her hands. Ornate symbols and intricate circles are inscribed in the pages of the book and different accounts and details about magic and arcane knowledge. She touched one of the symbols and immediately felt a small flow of magic course through her fingers.

"Alchemical symbols and runes. As expected from a magical book." Rita looked up and saw Miguel as he stared into its pages.

"You know these things?" Rita asked as she handed Miguel the book.

"Yes… Believe it or not, I was an alchemist before I became a merchant." Miguel said before he handed her the book.

"My pouch is one of my creations. With a simple symbol, I gave it the ability to store tremendous amounts of items." A chuckle left his lips.

"Why did you give it up?" Rita asked curiously.

"I got bored of it. That's all." Miguel smiled as he looked out the wagon.

"Wait a minute… Aren't we--" Miguel was cut off when the wagon came to an abrupt stop.

The group immediately poked their heads out of the wagon. They stared at Arthur while his gaze was fixed in front of him. This caught their curiosity and they too looked forward. They were met with a most terrible sight.

Bodies were sprawled across the town, mutilated beyond recognition. Entrails and blood were scattered everywhere while crows fed on the rotten flesh of the dead. The few buildings in the outpost have turned to ashes or lay in tatters. They could see the gnawed bones of the people and the broken weapons on the ground. It was an absolute massacre.

"Welcome to the outpost of Old Watch… or what remains of it, at least." Arthur said as he walked among the bodies and looked at them vigilantly.

He knelt down and swatted away the flies that flew around him. He dipped his finger in the pool of blood beside the disfigured body of a man. The stench of blood and soil filled his nose, but he rubbed the blood with his fingers nonetheless. It has the same viscosity as honey and its color is now dark. He looked at it clearly and cursed under his breath. He stood up and wiped away the blood with his napkin before he threw it away.

“The blood is already old. I’d say at least a few hours to half a day. It’s already lost its runniness and it’s pretty black now.” Arthur said before he knelt beside another corpse.

“And the wounds on all of them are either made from claws and jaws or weapons.” Arthur said as he turned over the corpse.

Its jaw hung loose and there were only large holes in where its eyes used to be. Large claw marks ran across its body and bite marks can be seen all over it as well. Three of its limbs are gone and what remains of its left arm is nothing more but bone that has been gnawed. Isaac and Rita were appalled by this while Miguel went around as he placed coins on the many faces of the many corpses.

“There is only one thing that could have done this, the Wolf Tribe of the Beastmen.” Arthur said as he stood up and looked into the valley called Heilor’s Pass.

“Tch, those marks were not made by the Wolfpeople.” Arthur said as he pointed to the body of a young girl. Her limbs were gone yet the cut on the flesh was clean.

“Goblins probably grabbed a few bodies here and there a few hours after the attack to bring back to their nest. All this food must’ve been tempting for the wolves and goblins around here.” Arthur clenched his fist and sighed.

"W-What could have caused the wolfmen to do this?" Rita said as she stood beside Isaac.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." Isaac replied with a scared tone.

"Most likely slavery… Though slavery is highly frowned upon in Greenmeadows Kingdom, right?" Arthur asked Miguel, who only gave a slight nod.

Disappointment can be seen in Arthur’s eyes. He felt angry that he was not able to save them yet he knew that it wasn’t his fault for there was no way he could’ve known about what would happen. Yet, he felt immense sorrow for the people who died in this small outpost. He walked towards a small shed and picked up a shovel that lay beside it.

“We’re gonna camp here for the night. For now, help me bury these people.” Arthur said grimly.

  
  


The group loaded anything of value they found in the town into the wagon. Miguel hauled as much treasure as he could find as well as any food that escaped the wolfmen's noses. Rita placed all the flowers she plucked from a nearby flower patch and placed them on the graves they made, 21 in all. The group paid their respects before they made haste once more towards the valley.

High cliff faces surrounded them on each side at one point and in some places steep mountain sides loomed over them. Some had ledges and caves that loomed over them, perfect for an ambush. The pass is mostly dirt and gravel and the noises of the wagon's wheels echoed through the valley as they passed. Yet they travelled peacefully for not even bandits wish to stay in this desolate path.

Miguel felt uneasy for merchants rarely use this pass due to the monsters in the mountains that come down when there is prey. But he knew this is the quickest route into the east. He felt a knot in his stomach and goosebumps all over. A heavy air began to surround the pass as they went deeper into the mountain pass.

"Miguel, can you fight?" Arthur asked as he slowly drew his katana. 

"What? No! Why?" Miguel tensed up at the question.

"I now know where those wolfpeople are." Arthur said as he tossed his katana to Miguel.

"Isaac, play a song to put up a barrier. Miguel, hang on to that sword. We might be here a while." Arthur stopped the wagon and drew a smaller version of his katana.

Arthur clicked his tongue as he looked around them. All over the place are eyes that glowed bright yellow in the shadows of the caves. The creatures snarled as they slowly approached them. Some had the tails, snouts and the limbs of wolves yet stood on their hind legs while others looked more like humans yet had the ears and tails of wolves atop their heads. Yet they all glared at them with hatred and bared their fangs as they slowly circled them.

Arthur could count on Malor's Doom's strength and LifeRend's abilities to bail him out of a bad situation but he couldn't say the same about the rest of his group. The wolfmen howled as they descended upon their wagon and Arthur met them with a battle cry of their own.

He swiftly dashed through the enemy and parried most of the attacks they tried to land on him. Their claws and fangs were no match against the elegant steel of his wakizashi. Yet he found himself being driven back by the savage attacks of the wolftribe. Their savage brutality brought Arthur no choice but to stay close to the wagon. 

He could see how the wolfmen encircled their small wagon and how numerous in number they were. He sighed and put away his wakizashi. Words and diplomacy shall be his weapon now.

"People of the Wolf Tribe! We come in peace!" Arthur shouted while he stepped up to them.

"But if you wish to fight, then let me fight your alpha!" Arthur took off the scabbard and his sword from his back.

"I request an honorable duel!" Arthur shouted with an excited smile.

Miguel shot up from his seat and looked out of the wagon. Shock was written all over his face as he stared in disbelief. He believed that this is madness beyond all compare. The alpha of a wolf tribe is far too powerful for any normal man to fight in single hand to hand combat. The group watched him anxiously while he limbered up for his fight.

But before Miguel could warn Arthur, howls echoed through the valley and the wolfmen formed a path among them. At the end of the path is a man with white fur all over his body, a large build and towered over the other wolf men. He had the feet of wolf and ears to match and a large wolf's tail that trailed behind him. His face is that of an old man's, filled with wrinkles and scars of numerous battles and a short, scruffy beard.

The old wolfman shoved through the pack and stood before Arthur and loomed over him. He snarled like a beast and tried to intimidate him with his large muscles. A loin cloth wrapped around his waist, a loin cloth made from the fur of a black Dire Wolf. Arthur was unfazed by this as he took off his coat, his chainmail shirt, his white undershirt and his gauntlet. He snarled as well and even banged on his chest to intimidate them.

The alpha, amused by this, spoke to Arthur. “Little one, show me a good fight!” The alpha laughed as he raised his arms. “I am Red Fang, leader of the Mountain Wolves Tribe! Speak your name, warrior!” The wolfmen howled in glee at the name of their leader.

“I am Arthur, son of Horen! I am a hero who travel these lands to aid those in need!” Arthur said as he cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms.

“Very well, Arthur. It seems you know some of the customs of the Lycan Tribes. I cannot refuse a challenge by my prey. Defeat me and I will grant you safe passage.” Red Fang smiled as he went on all fours. “If you can, I mean. I have never been defeated in a contest of honor.”

Isaac drew his flute and placed it on his lips while Rita prayed for Arthur’s safety. Isaac played a tune filled with vigor and energy and set the tune for Arthur’s fight to that of something akin to a play. Yet his tune was drowned out by the beastial howls and barks of many wolfmen and the roars and cheers of those that watched as their leader readied himself for an attack.

With that, Red Fang pounced on Arthur with his mouth ready to bite off his face. Arthur dodged his attack and instead he landed a blow on Red Fang’s face and sent the man flying. Red Fang immediately got up and lashed at Arthur with his claws. Rocks and dust flew when Red Fang’s claws connected with the solid earth while the sound of bones cracking rang out through the air. Arthur’s kicked connected with Red Fang’s chest and broke some of his ribs. The alpha roared in great pain yet he stood strong and wiped away the blood on his lips.

“WOOO! ARTHUR! KICK HIS ASS!” Isaac cheered from inside the cabin only to be met with the barks and snarls of the wolfmen.

Arthur paid no heed to this however for Red Fang was still energetic enough to try and claw his eyes out. Arthur dodged this excellently and with a clawed hand, he struck Red Fang’s abdomen. Red Fang finally bent down and coughed up blood on his hands. Wounds can be seen all over his body, yet he defiantly tried to stand up once more. With his last ounce of strength, he tried to land a hit on Arthur, yet Arthur parried this and landed a punch on his chest. Red Fang took a step backward, coughed, smiled, then fell backwards with a loud thud. Arthur stood over him and ignored the howls and barks of the other wolfmen and some of the wolfmen even cried out for mercy in the human tongue. Isaac stopped his tune and watched how Arthur will react to this.

“F-Finish me off, warrior. It is your right to take my kill. You have proven your strength to me.” Arthur looked at how Red Fang smiled through the pain. He smiled a contented smile.

He laughed and raised his arm in a striking pose. Rita and Isaac gasped at this for Arthur could choose not to take the old wolf’s life. But before they could voice out their concern, the wolfmen howled, barked and cried out as Arthur swung down his hand swiftly. Yet the blow did not connect.

Arthur extended his hand towards Red Fang with a smile on his face. “Stand up, old man! It is not your time yet! Your tribe still needs you!” Red Fang smiled and grabbed hold of Arthur’s hand.

“You choose to take pity on me? Why?” Red Fang asked as Arthur helped him stand up.

“It is not in my code to kill when it isn’t needed.” Arthur said with a smile on his face.

The wolfmen howled and cheered as RedFang raised Arthur’s hand. He paid no heed to the pain he felt and triumphantly stood with the hero as an equal. Arthur cheered as well and smiled in glee, a fistfight always helped show his feelings to a strong adversary. 

“Isaac! Grab my jacket and give Red Fang here a healing pot!” Arthur said as he shook Red Fang’s hand. “Thanks for the fight, old man!”

“Aye, that was a great fight indeed, lad.” Red Fang said as he struck Arthur’s back and laughed. He turned to his tribe and spoke. “Brothers! The hunt is over! Let us return to the camp and prepare a feast for this warrior!” He took the health potion Isaac gave him, drank it in one gulp, and howled loudly.

The wolfmen howled in unison as they rushed to carry Arthur. It was in their culture to carry aloft a warrior who won a duel against the alpha. Red Fang himself carried Arthur while his pack of at least 3 dozen wolfmen followed after their triumphant procession. They howled and barked as a symbol of their acceptance of Arthur as an equal. Smiles and laughter flowed from the hero as he was carried off by the wolfmen while Isaac took the reins of the horses and followed after them with a hesitant smile.

  
  


Rita sat beside him while she checked her book for information on the wolfmen. Great heaps of information can be found in its pages but Rita skimmed through most of them and looked at the wolfmen’s warrior culture. She let out a heavy sigh of relief, it seems wolfmen treated great warriors and their party not just equals but one that must be treated with the utmost respect. By the looks of things, it seemed that way for as the wagon trailed after the rowdy pack, they could see Arthur being tossed into the air and being caught by the wolf men over and over and Arthur seemed to enjoy the praise he is receiving.

“Thank the gods! The sun is about to set and Arthur managed to get us some place to sleep.” Miguel exclaimed as he watched the parade before them.

“Well it’s Arthur after all, he can do anything!” Isaac said in high regard.

“Yeah, I’m pretty impressed by him as well.” Rita smiled with admiration.

“Heh, well he does have the charisma and the brute strength for such solutions.” Miguel said with a slight condescending tone. “Just what you would expect from someone with a past like his.” Miguel murmured before he withdrew into the wagon once more.

“Past? Isaac, do you know what he’s talking about?” Rita asked curiously.

“I don’t really know much about him as well though I’ve heard rumors about him. Rumors I don’t believe anyway since it’s unlike him to do things like that.” Isaac said with a dismissive tone.

“I, I see… Well, it’s not my business to pry into things like that anyway.” Rita said as she turned once more towards Arthur’s procession.

They went into a secluded part of the pass and towards a small forested area nestled between the cliffs. There were large caves as well as tents made from animal hide that dotted the area with a bonfire in the middle with numerous wolfmen around the area. Most of the wolfmen in the camp are mostly women and children as well as old wolfmen no longer fit for hunting. Red Fang smiled and turned to Arthur with a proud smile on his face.

“Great warrior! You bless us with your presence here. I welcome you to our camp! Wait here as my men ready a feast for you and your group and we shall sing songs and tell stories of your triumph!” Red Fang smiled proudly and bowed his head.

“It is rare for men to overpower a beastman and even rarer to spare the life of one. For that, I owe you not just my respect but also my life. This is perhaps the most of what my small tribe can offer you.” 

Arthur nodded and placed a hand on Red Fang's shoulder, though this required him to stand on his toes. "This is already too much, yet we shall accept it for it is your people's custom. Now, stand proud, chief Red Fang! There is a feast to prepare!" Arthur yelled excitedly.

The old chief laughed and shook his head. While the rest of the group was led to the camp by the wolfmen, Red Fang stood with Arthur as they overlooked the tribe. "This man, this man is truly something!" Red Fang Thought to himself as he looked at the man closely. 

"Tell me boy…" Red Fang folded his arms as he looked into the distance. "Are you a hero of all?" Red Fang asked with a grim tone.

Arthur nodded and answered. "No… I'm a hero that could save only those that I can."

Red Fang smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Then… Help us, hero."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"You play such beautiful music!" A wolfgirl said with delight as she sat close to Isaac.

“I’ve never heard such melody before.” Another girl said chimed in as she pressed her body against Isaac.

“Ahaha… W-Well, if you insist! Then I shall play a piece of mine that I am proud of.” Isaac smiled as he played his flute once more. Wolfgirls surrounded him and sighed longingly as the bard played his tunes.

Miguel looked at the wolfwomen as he wrote notes about them on his small notebook. He noted how some of the women look more wolf-like while others had only the nose or snout of a wolf and others a normal human nose. All of them have wolf tails and ears and only some of them have either the paws or the legs of wolves. Some had fur all over their body and looked like bipedal she-wolves and there are others that act and look like humans but their ears and tails stuck out like a sore thumb. 

Miguel was about to walk over towards them to take measurements when he noticed Rita as she watched Isaac from afar with a jealous look. He approached Rita and stared curiously at the girl.

“Man, I’d give anything just to experience the feeling of being inside a beastman.” Miguel said jokingly with a hint of truth and caught Rita off guard.

“What?! W-Why would-- Nevermind.” Rita said while she gave a weirded out glance at Miguel.

“You know, wolfwomen are really aggressive when they mark someone as a possible mate.” Miguel said with a suggestive tone. “If I were you, I’d get Isaac out of there… Or you know, let them know that Isaac is yours.” Miguel said with a slight nudge. Rita’s face turned bright red and she began to stutter.

“W-W-What are you saying?! We, We barely know each other and y-y-you’re suggesting that I m-make a move at him?! H-H-How c-c-confident do you think I am? And d-do you think I have feelings for him?” Rita said while she punched Miguel weakly over and over. 

“Heh, knew it. Anyways, I’ll go try to hit on some of these girls. See ya!” Miguel said as he ran off to flirt with women who in human years could land him in jail for acts of depravity and perversion.

  
  


Rita approached Isaac hesitantly due to Miguel’s words. But as soon as Isaac spotted her, she could see his eyes light up and she noticed how uncomfortable he is with how the wolfwomen swarmed all over him. He stood up and made his way towards Rita. He then placed an arm around her and pulled her close with a smile on his face. Rita blushed profusely and glanced at Isaac with a “What do you think you’re doing?” look on her face.

“W-Well, I’d love to play more music, but I would need to consult with some of my party members first!” Isaac smiled nervously before he turned around and walked away with Rita.

“ _ Thank the gods… I thought I was gonna be torn apart. _ ” Isaac whispered softly as they both walked away to avoid the annoyed and envious gazes of the wolfgirls.

They found themselves in the midst of a small herb garden. The herbal plants have flowers that glowed bright blue and provided a dim and somber light. Rita smiled and picked one of the beautiful flowers that bloomed under the moonlight. From the flowers alone, she knew that this is the plant known as Poisonbane. Isaac knelt beside her and touched one of the flowers.

“I used to gather these to make cures for snake venom and mushroom poisoning…” Rita remarked as she picked a few of the flowers and placed it in her small bag.

“These flowers rarely bloomed much less grow in the tundra of Nordland. This is actually one of the reasons I came with Arthur on his journey, to see the beauty of the world.” Isaac said while his gaze was fixated on Rita as she stared at the flowers.

“Really? Guess you have the soul of an artist.” Rita said as she stood up and patted Isaac on his head. “I like that about you.” Rita chirped sweetly.

“T-Thanks… I guess.” Isaac replied with a slight disappointment in his voice. He stood up and looked at the plume of smoke at the center of the camp.

“I think the food is ready… Damn, I think I can smell boar meat.” Isaac said as he took Rita’s hand.

“Let’s go! I’m pretty damn hungry!” Isaac said while he tried his best to hide how red his face was. Rita nodded, her heart beat too fast to give him a proper reply.

  
  


Arthur sat beside Red Fang and poured him mead he bought from Montton. While he did so, he questioned him about their tribe’s attack on the outpost they passed through earlier. Red Fang and his men went silent and they murmured amongst themselves. Red Fang sighed and drank his mead before he gave Arthur his answer.

“Slavery. They caught three of our women and were about to sell them when we tried to bargain for their release with what little items we have.” Red Fang spoke in a grim tone. “Yet the fools chose to fight us. Greed has taken hold of their hearts.” 

“I… I see… But is slaughtering all of them necessary?” Arthur asked with a serious tone.

“All of them? We spared a few but my scouts said they were left vulnerable to the numerous goblins that roamed the area. But I offer my apologies to them.” Red Fang said as he stared at his claws. “I just wish for the safety of my people… and to get all of us to the  _ Gathering _ safely.” 

“The Gathering? Can you explain what that is?” Arthur asked the old wolfman with a curious look in his eyes.

The chieftain looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He let out a chuckle and ordered a servant to lay the table for the feast before he turned to Arthur. Red Fang had a serious yet concerned look in his eyes. He leaned closer and with a serious voice, spoke to him.

“As you may know, there are many kinds of beastmen here in this continent. 11 to be exact, but back then there were more of us but that is besides the point. Our tribe is part of a much larger one called the Lupus Clan or The Wolf Clan.” Red Fang took a stick and drew on the sand to help Arthur understand him.

“A gathering of all the clans happens rarely and this is due to a great threat. I do not know why, but we are all being called to gather in the plains of the Horse Clan. But from what I know, something is happening in the far west that is now affecting this world of ours. Can you not feel it, Arthur? These foul air that now surrounds our world.” Red Fang looked at the mountains and the skies with fear.

“The western kingdoms are now moving eastward to escape this force and have taken much of the beastmen’s lands and enslaved countless amounts of them. Creatures of this world flee from it and at the same time monsters, demons and fell creatures of this world have begun to rise and gather in large numbers. In fact, I have heard tales of dormant demon lords awakening and taking command of the monsters in these times of unrest but they too flee from the west and gather with others to form larger demonic hosts.” Red Fang shivered in fear as well as the other wolf men.

“Arthur, men like you I have noticed are now moving westwards. Perhaps this is fate? Perhaps people are being called by the gods to defeat whatever this is.” Red Fang said as he smiled and placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

“Well, whatever it is, I will face it if it is evil.” Arthur said as he raised his empty cup.

“Another round of drinks!” He shouted before he stood up and howled with the wolfmen.

  
  


The wolfmen filled the tables with mounds of meat they hunted and cooked and mountain roots they gathered and they arrayed it on the long table they carried with them for rituals and feasts. Arthur sat beside Red Fang while they both stuffed their faces with the meat of a mountain boar. The table seated at least three dozen of the wolf tribe, possibly a dozen more. Shouts and grunts filled the air while men of the wolf tribe sang of glorious tales and exploits and the mead they carried was poured endlessly. They feasted and ate like beasts of the forests yet they celebrated and sang like men, truly a strange sight to see if one was an outsider.

Arthur drank vast amounts of mead and challenged the men of the tribe to defeat him in either eating contests or arm wrestling while in his drunken stupor. Even beastmen could not defeat one who drew his strength from his demonic items. Red Fang sang along with Isaac’s music and Rita braided hair of numerous wolfgirls that sat beside her and listened to their stories of how boys in their tribe courted them. A group of young men and girls danced their tribe’s unique dance around the fire while they sang a song in the tongue of the Beastmen. The only one not present in the festivities is Miguel, but the distant moans and howls of pleasure can be heard from the hut of a young widow. The festivities and music roused the mountain creatures in their sleep and their songs echoed through the mountains through the night.

  
  


Isaac watched over the hungover hero and the exhausted Miguel while Rita drove the wagon as they travelled with the tribe towards the western side of the Heilor Mountains. Red Fang walked beside the wagon and guided the young girl as they travelled through the Pass of Heilor. A silence fell between them and Rita felt crushed by the old man’s intimidating presence. Red Fang noticed this and sighed.

“Little girl… I used to have a daughter like you.” Red Fang suddenly spoke up and caught Rita off guard and left her speechless while she fumbled for words. 

“You need not speak. I know the difficulties of such a sudden conversation. My daughter used to find herself not knowing what to say when speaking with people from the other wolf tribes.” Red Fang smiled and shook his head. “Those were the days..”

“Where is she now?” Rita asked sympathetically. Red Fang fell silent and sadness could be seen in his eyes.

“She’s gone now…" Red Fang said sadly.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ask-"

"Yeah those darn Wood Claws swept away my daughter! I'll never forgive them! Never!" Red Fang bursted out in anger.

"W-What?" Rita asked with a confused look on her face.

"My daughter was bewitched by the chief of the Wood Claws tribe! That scrawny kid charmed my daughter when we last crossed paths with his tribe during the funeral of his father." Red Fang was clearly agitated by this incident when he began to stomp his feet in anger.

"So… Your daughter ran away to be with this young chief? Isn't that a good thing? Is there like a rivalry between your tribes?" Rita couldn't help but laugh a little as she asked this question.

"Well, no... I always wanted the best life for her. I should be happy but the Wood Claws are a bunch of cowards! Their strength pales in comparison to that of our tribe! All they do best is run and weave through the forest instead of honing their strength!" Red Fang ranted and snorted in irritation.

"Can you imagine?! Liking someone because of his words and speed and not his strength?" Red Fang asked with a raised brow. "What a world…"

Rita smiled and shook her head. "I think it's alright as long as that person will treat her kindly." 

"Well, I'd be more worried for the man if I were you. My daughter takes after her late mother. Ferocious and terrifying." Red Fang laughed with a booming voice.

While the Red Fang ranted about his daughter’s life choices, they neared the end of Heilor’s Pass and approached the western side of the mountains. Heilor’s Pass took at least two to three days to cross but the tribe of the Mountain Wolves knew of a path that is easier and quicker to travel. Once they reach the western side of these mountains, they would no longer be inside the borders of the lands of Eannor and would be at the mercy of the Wild Lands, the rocky lands and hills that many beastmen clans and monsters calls their home.

Arthur’s plan old plan was to quickly head west by any means necessary but now, Arthur decided that he would travel with the tribe towards a place he always wanted to visit. Tales and rumors of this fabled kingdom have reached his ears even when he was in Zipangu. It was said that it was like any other human kingdom, but the difference is the people that lived in it. Its inhabitants were a cousin clan of the Lupus Clan, the great Dog Clan. 

Arthur corrected himself, for the dog clan was no longer a clan but a kingdom.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"A place once so beautiful and serene. A place where the birds sang their songs and the trees swayed with them. Now, only the stones are left to mourn." A wolfman uttered as he walked beside the wagon.

"Ay, the WildLands are now empty of trees and only the hills are left standing after the Great Beast Wars…" Red Fang said as he walked forward with a look of steel.

"This was once a great forest and a meadow where all of the creations of Hak'Uz-Ei once roamed. But the wars between us Beastmen destroyed it." Red Fang sighed as he walked through the old road that head towards a small town.

Rita continued to read and practice spells on her book while she listened to Red Fang's tales. She couldn't get the hang of one spell she's interested in learning,Delayed Fireball. Her book kept opening on this one page whenever she opened it. She managed to cast a small fireball yesterday but it was weak and nothing more than a small spark compared to those depicted in her book.

“Perhaps the Dog Kingdom will avoid war during this tumultuous time.” A wolfman said and Red Fang nodded. “Let us hope so. The lands here still reeks of blood and death." Red Fang muttered out just before he picked up the scent of flame.

He ducked for cover immediately just as a large ball of fire whizzed across the air and left a streak of red behind it. The ball dissipated before it could cause any damage and the excited shouts of Rita could be heard.

"I did it! I finally did it! I managed to cast a… delayed… fireball." Rita saw Red Fang's angry glance. 

"What are you doing?! We need to cross this place quietly or else." Red Fang suddenly went silent and looked across the horizon.

"Or else what exactly?" Rita asked curiously until she saw the great plumes of dust on the horizon.

Arthur immediately jumped to his feet and drew LifeRend. The Wolf People snarled and growled as the great cloud passed before them and Miguel watched cautiously as he prayed a silent prayer. 

Rita fell silent for the aura of this cloud seemed to choke the air with malice and evil. Dust and plumes of black smoke moved and writhed in the distance. Rita felt something, a gaze perhaps? A gaze full of evil and darkness that made her drop to her knees.

Yet the cloud moved on, moved towards the northeast and passed them by. Arthur put away LifeRend and walked towards Red Fang with a grim expression on both of their faces.

"Demons… No doubt about it." Red Fang said before he signalled his tribe to move.

"That miasma most likely hid at least a few hundred demons and those plumes are most likely their host of monsters." Arthur said as he looked northeast.

"Those numbers are alarming... " Red Fang muttered. "But now a common occurrence."

They travelled quietly now, except for Arthur's group for he scolded Rita on her carelessness. They hastily made their way through the empty land and made their way to the south towards a large town called Ahltouin, a town known for its equal treatment of Beastmen, Elves and Dwarves. Arthur asked everyone in their group if they've been there before and Miguel immediately propped himself up.

"Oh! Alltown! I've been there before!" Miguel smiled with delight. "The Dwarven wine and Elven women that could be found there is exquisite." 

"Gross." Isaac said with a disappointed look.

"Hey, don't be racist! Elven women are pretty crazy with their pent up frustrations. Pretty hot if I do say so myself." Miguel grinned at the bard.

"I'm… I'm not really into women--"

"Oh, well, Elf guys are pretty hot too. Some might even be mistaken for girls on how they act. Also, their language actually makes them skilled in fellatio." There was an awkward silence after that and not even Arthur knew what to say. “Wait! I’m not gay or anything! I just wanted-”

“Okay, I’d rather get some shut eye than to hear this. Put a sock on it, Miguel, and stop with your disgusting stories.” Arthur said as he leaned his back against the wagon. “Isaac, wake me up when we’re in Ahltouin.” 

“Of course, Arthur.” Isaac said before he called Red Fang.

Red Fang glanced at him and asked. “What is it?”

“How long till we get to Ahltouin?” Isaac asked politely.

“Let’s see… the sun is at least three hours before it reaches high noon… Probably two more hours away.” Red Fang said with a slight smile on his face.

A sigh left Isaac’s lips as he stared southwards and frowned. His pasty skin felt irritated and itchy due to him not being used to the more temperate sun in this part of the world. He ran his fingers through his light blue hair and swept away the droplets of sweat that ran through his forehead. His home in the north is an environment that is cold and harsh and is a stark contrast with this region of Magiterra. Warm rabbit soup, the gentle snow, and a fire that crackled as he sang amidst crowds of people while they feasted, Isaac missed all of these times. A frown formed on his lips at the thought of his old home. Such a terrible home.

"Not used to the heat, Isaac? Hehe~" Isaac turned to his side and found Rita as she stared at him with a smile on her face.

"Y-Yeah… The climate here is… pretty damn hot." Isaac chuckled with a slight smile.

"Guess Nordland is much colder than this, huh?" Rita said with a curious tone.

"Much, much colder actually. Oh, and in our dialect it's pronounced as " _ Nohrudlan _ ". But Nordland is fine I guess." Isaac said with a smile. 

"Ah, is that so? Well, if I may ask, is it true that people there are really bulky?" Rita asked.

"Well, not all… Most of them are pretty muscular. But they're all pretty nice people… I guess." Isaac said with a small smile.

"Then is it true that the people there are as cold as the snow and ice and as brutal as the freijord’s blizzards?" Rita asked with a slightly excited look in her eyes.

Isaac paused and turned to her. "I'm not a cold person… Am I?" Isaac asked blankly.

Rita recoiled slightly, she realized the kind of question she just asked and immediately bowed her head in shame. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to ask that kind of question." Isaac immediately began to stutter at this.

"W-Wait, n-no, I'm not mad at you or anything! I was just concerned if I came out like a cold person towards you!" Isaac said with a flustered face.

"O-Oh… I-I'm still sorry for the question--"

"No! It's fine, actually! Helps dispel misconceptions about us, you know? I actually enjoy discussions like this." Isaac blabbered out while he flailed his arms around.

"Ah… I see. W-Well, to make up for it, how about you ask me a question?" Rita said with a smile on her face.

The bard fell silent. He pondered on a possible question that he could ask. His eyes fell upon her golden hair that is braided elegantly and sat on her shoulder. Her yellow eyes then caught his attention for they were like gold coins that shimmered beautifully yet they looked familiar to him. He took a deep breath and with a smile, he finally decided to ask his question. 

“What made you decide to join us?” Isaac asked. Rita paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. 

“Well… For starters, I want to experience new things.” Rita answered with a smile.

“Ah… I see.” Isaac muttered under his breath,

“Another thing is that my parents used to be adventurers, although my father died just before I was born and my mom died giving birth to me.” Rita said with a melancholy in her tone. “So, I guess I’m just trying to be like them.” Isaac fell silent at her answer. He wasn’t expecting such an answer and he didn’t know what to reply.

“You don’t need to say sorry or anything, you know. Just continue the conversation normally and I won’t get offended.” Rita said with a slight pout.

“O-Oh, okay… Well, I… I… Hmm… How about you ask me a question. I lost my train of thought." Isaac said while he scratched his head. She pondered for a moment, then asked; 

"Are you… by any chance, into men?" Isaac blushed at such a question.

"What? No! What made you think I was gay?" Isaac asked with a pout on his face. Rita laughed and sat back. 

"That's a relief… The way you look at Arthur and how you praised him, I thought you liked him or something. Though I don't have a problem with gay men or anything." Rita smiled and slightly leaned her body towards him.

“So… Do you have anyone special right now?” She asked with a slightly embarrassed tone.

Isaac’s heart skipped a beat. He is known as many things; a coward, a disappointment, a weakling, but not someone who is dense enough to not know that a girl is interested in him. He had some reservations about romance due to both his experience and his duty to Arthur, but he knew that it was rude to just turn her down. With a gulp, he clutched his fingers and gave Rita his answer.

“I…Well, I don’t have someone right now. But I am too invested in watching and finishing the story Arthur is living out right now that I would not be able to enjoy a romance of my own.” He smiled at her sadly, although Rita didn’t look hurt by his answer. In fact, it looked like she was amazed by this.

“Wow! I wonder what Arthur did to make you so loyal to him.” Rita said as she looked at him with amazement. “I can’t believe there is a person in this world as devoted to Arthur as you.”

Isaac chuckled. “If I told you the story of how I met Arthur, it would take a while.”

“Well, we still have a few hours till we reach Ahltouin.” Rita smiled at Isaac. Isaac smiled back and shook his head. “Very well, uh… sit back, I guess, and enjoy the story.”

  
  


A boy sat dejectedly outside the tavern while he listened to the songs of the bards while he looked back at the recent events in his life. A few weeks ago, he was rejected by the other tavern in the town since he was not skilled enough to play the violin that he owned and his songs were filled only with gloom and sadness. A few days after that, he was disowned by his family and chased out of the town he grew up in with only his violin and the clothes on his back. The burning cold and frost of the northern tundra gnawed at him as he walked towards the nearest town. The winters of Nohrudlan was harsh, especially to those unprepared for it, yet he walked on with a fire of determination in his heart. He hoped that maybe he can make a living in the next town as a musician. But like the town before this one, tavern after tavern rejected him for his lousy skill with his instrument.

He stood up, kicked some snow, and walked towards the stone bridge that stood over a deep, freezing river. He leaned over its ledge and contemplated his life. He was Isaac Melodynir, born from a humble family of musicians who are masters of the violin. His father was a renowned musician and his mother was a great singer, though they only made enough money to get by each day. He had three brothers, all are great musicians and skilled with the violin while he was the youngest among them and he couldn’t even play a single note of the instrument properly and preferred the flute instead. This caused him to be despised by his father and brothers, for the flute is considered the instrument of the lower races and his songs do not have form and story like the standard songs of their land. The only love he received from his family is that of his mother, for she pitied him and felt that his time just hasn't come yet.

Yet he was impatient and believed that he was already skilled enough to perform in front of people. One day, against his father’s orders, he sang and played in the tavern near their home. The people who heard him play shouted in an uproar and mocked him and his family name for he was terrible at the skill his family was renowned for. He ran from the tavern while he cried, yet the news and rumors about this event reached his father’s ears before he could and he was promptly beaten and disowned by him a few days later. He could still feel the lashings he received from him on his back and the bruises on his arm still stung whenever the wind brushed against his skin.

“You bring shame to the Melodynir name! Your mother shouldn’t have gave birth to you and I shouldn’t have wasted my seed on a disappointment like you either!” His father shouted as he ran from his home with tears in his eyes. He looked back to see his mother crying as she reached and cried out for him.

That memory haunted him, even now, and he knew that it will continue to do so even in his future. He cried yet at the same time tried to stifle his tears. He was too in touch with his emotions, he thought to himself as he stood up and gazed down into the black depths of the river. He clutched his violin tightly and clenched his teeth before he threw the instrument into the waters below. Tears fell from his face as he said his goodbyes under the light of the moon, he wanted to make it quick but he still feared death.

He cried out in frustration and he prepared to jump to his certain death. But just as he was about to do it, he felt a great tremor and he fell backwards on the cold stone ground. The sound of wings and a gust of cold air alerted him to what made that tremor. Silently, he watched a great shadow as it passed him and headed towards the town. Its shape was outlined by the moonlight as it flapped its leathery wings. He trembled in fear as the glow of its blue eyes shimmered in the dark. It was perhaps 20 meters long and its wingspan twice the length of its body.

He crawled backwards in fear and cried out the name of the terrible beast of old legends.

“A-A-A DRAGON! AN ICE DRAGON!” His voice rang across the sky like a banshee’s wail. 

Yet the only sound that came back to him is the sound of buildings as it fell and the screams of people being crushed beneath the dragon’s claws. The town erupted into a frenzy as the beast began to roar and snap at the people that ran from it. The people in the tavern flooded out armed with their weapons and tried in vain to fight the beast, only to meet their end as the dragon froze them with its ice breath. It stood on its rear legs and flapped its wings and caused a cloud of ice and snow to envelop it. It stood perhaps 30 feet tall while on its rear legs.

Isaac wanted to run from the devastation, he wanted to flee into the forest and save himself, but he resisted his instincts. He stood firm and clenched his fists, something deep within him wanted to save those people even though he knew it was foolish to do so. But before he could even question that feeling, he was already running towards the town while he said “This is stupid!” over and over again. He shouted at the fleeing townspeople to head towards the bridge as he ran past them. Those that were slowed down by injuries or are too weak to run he helped them without hesitation. Soon, he was being assisted by the men of the village in his efforts.

But as he helped the people form an orderly line towards the bridge, he heard a woman scream. He turned towards her and saw that she pointed at a small girl perhaps only 10 years of age on the ground as she cried and reached out for her. The mother of the child was swept away by the crowd as she screamed for someone to go and save her daughter. Isaac immediately jumped into action and shoved through the crowd and moved towards the girl. He approached her and saw that she sprained her right ankle. He knelt beside her and took off his cloak.

“It’s gonna be ok, I’m here to save you. So stay with me, ok?” Isaac said in a gentle voice as he wrapped his coat around her shoulders. The little girl nodded and stifled her tears.

Isaac carried her in his arms and stood up while he looked around him. Suddenly, he heard the child scream as she looked behind him. He turned and to his horror, he saw that the dragon glared at him as it stood menacingly behind him with its jaw wide open. He felt a cold breeze as the dragon began to charge its attack and he knew right then, escape was inevitable. He clutched the girl tightly and he shielded her with his body from the impending attack.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry…” He repeated over and over as he hugged the little girl tightly who in turn, clutched him tightly as well.

The dragon roared as it blew its freezing breath towards them. Isaac heard the gush of icy wind and the sound of crackling ice approach them. He closed his eyes and prepared for his icy death while he clutched the little girl knowing that at least he died protecting people. For a moment, everything was silent; no snow, no screams, nothing, only silence. He opened his eyes and to his shock, he wasn’t dead. He looked at the girl and let out a sigh in relief for she was also alive, but she was transfixed on something behind him. He looked back to see not only the dawn, but also a figure with his back towards them as he stood between them and the dragon.

The man wore a crimson coat and had a large scabbard strapped to his back as well as two other sheathes on the back of his waist. His dirty blonde hair with streaks of brown radiated like the dawn as he held his large sword in front of him. He panted as he stood defiantly against the beast and icicles and frost can be seen around the edges of his coat. On his right hand is a gauntlet and the sword he held glowed with a red aura.

“Do not fear…” The figure turned his head slightly towards them and smiled. “The hero has come to save the day.” The dragon recovered from its shock and roared at the hero.

The dragon lunged at him, only for the hero to strike its head with his sword. Yet his attack only dealt little to no damage for the dragon, although fazed, had no visible damage. The hero clicked his tongue and watched as the dragon reared its head high above the ground. But before the dragon could attack, he charged forward and with a mighty swing, struck on of the dragon’s limbs yet it only gave the dragon a shallow cut. But it was enough to send the beast into a frenzy for it began to trample the ground under it in an effort to crush the warrior beneath it.

“Damn it! It’s using ice magic to armor itself!” The warrior said as he jumped back towards a safe distance.

“You there!” He looked at Isaac as he tried to untie a small pouch on his belt.

“Who, me?”

“Yes, you! Can you play this instrument?!” The warrior asked as he threw a bag towards him. Isaac caught it and opened it. Inside was a flute made from white wood with numerous runes inscribed on it.

“Y-Yes, I can… But I’m not goo-”

“That will have to do.” The warrior cut him off as he dodged an ice attack from the dragon.

“Listen, inside is a small parchment with the notes of a song that increases damage. I want you to play it when I give the signal!” The hero said as he rolled forward to avoid another ice attack.

Isaac was about to give a reply when the dragon roared and began to flap its wings. He stood up and shielded the little girl behind him as he held the instrument close to his lips. Sweat ran down as he watched the hero do battle with the great beast while the sun rose behind them. Though Isaac felt terrified, he felt excitement while he watched the hero as he darted to and fro while he nimbly dodged the attacks of the beast. Suddenly, the dragon whipped its tail and a cloud of dust erupted from the point of impact. Yet the little girl gasped and pointed at the hero as he hovered 20 feet above the ground and is now face to face with the dragon’s hideous face.

“NOW! PLAY IT NOW!” The man said as the dragon opened its jaws as he fell slowly towards the ground.

Isaac played the notes on the parchment with all of his might and skill while at the same time he weaved his emotions and feelings of hope and excitement into the music. While he played the upbeat tone, a violet aura began to emanate from him and flow into the warrior. The music filled all those around him with the energy to overcome their foes with strength not just of the body but of the will as well. The warrior grinned as he held his sword aloft and just as the dragon was about to snap its maw around his waist, he shouted loudly.

“Eat this! Beast!” With a mighty cry, he swung his sword with such force that it sent a great gust of wind around him that it knocked over Isaac and the girl from a great distance.

Everyone watched as the scales of the dragon cracked, followed by its bones, before flesh was torn apart and the head of the dragon was severed off its neck. The hero rolled as he fell to the ground and watched as the body of the great beast writhed and convulsed just before it fell with a loud thud. The dragon’s body flapped its wings thrice before it went completely limp. The hero smiled triumphantly as he stood before the body of his deceased foe before he turned towards the young man behind him,

“Nice job! You helped me out there, big time! What’s your name?” The man said with a smile as he extended his left hand towards him. “Mine’s Arthur.”

“I-Isaac, Isaac Melodynir.” Isaac said as he clutched Arthur’s hand and pulled himself up to his feet.

“I see! Well, the way you played my flute is better than how I usually play it. Anyway, I’m off to go quest and save people in this part of the world and I could really use a bard like you. What do you say?” The man asked with a smile while Isaac helped the little girl to her feet.

“I-I’m not a bard yet.”

“Really?! Well, the way you played that flute, I could feel the emotion, you know? Anyways, if you don’t want to, it’s fine.” Arthur said with a smile. Isaac was about to reject him in favor of a more peaceful life when he heard footsteps approach.

“Lisa! Oh, Lisa!” The mother of the child shouted as she ran towards them. She picked up the little girl and hugged her tightly as tears fell from her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, my little snowflake. I wasn’t able to hold onto you!” The mother said as she clutched her child tightly.

“Oh thank you, musician! You saved my daughter! How can I ever repay you?” The mother said as she bowed her head.

“Y-You don’t need to repay me, ma’am. And I believe this man here deserves the praise. It was he who saved the both of us after all.” Isaac said as he pointed at Arthur, only for Arthur to shake his head.

“I do not deserve your praise, madam. It was this bard who saved your daughter by risking his life to face a danger greater than him. I believe the only praise he desires is your thanks and recognition.” Arthur spoke eloquently while he looked at Isaac.

“I-Is that so? T-Thank you, musician. I will forever remember this debt.” The mother said as she bowed her head once more. Isaac knelt before them and smiled.

“Please, I am just a musician and a person who wanted and did what I thought was right. Please raise your head.” Isaac said with a smile, only to be hugged by the little girl that he saved.

“ T-Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” The girl said repeatedly as she hugged Isaac tightly, and he returned the hug as well.

But as he released the little girl from his embrace, he saw Arthur as he took some dragon scales from the dragon’s body before he began to walk away. Isaac, after he gave his goodbyes to the mother and daughter, chased after Arthur. He chased after the hero for he finally knew what his songs were missing. That feeling of excitement, that feeling of rooting for the hero, that feeling of being WITH the hero, he wanted to experience this more. He wanted to make a song that no one has ever heard heard of before, and for that he needed to be with this here on his journey. Isaac also wanted to experience that once again, that feeling of being appreciated and that feeling of making others happy. When the bard finally caught up to the adventurer, he called out his name. The hero stopped for a moment and chuckled and then, Arthur turned towards the breathless Isaac behind him. 

“I… I… I have decided that I will follow you to the ends of the world to sing songs about your glory!” Isaac said with a determined look in his eyes, a look that once faded from him.

Arthur smiled. “Not my glory…” He placed a hand on Isaac’s shoulder and nodded. “Our glory. You’re gonna help me save people from now.” Arthur said as they began to walk side by side.

“Oh, and we’re gonna have to buy you new clothes at the next town.” Arthur said as the pair walked into the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Miguel watched excitedly as their wagon approached the walls of a great town that sat at the top of a hill. The lively sounds of people and wheels could be heard from a great distance and Miguel found this to be exhilarating for he knew where there is people, there is trade. A wagon that travelled down the road is filled with Dwarves and the items they intended to sell in the large town. Their red beards and hair along with the battle axes they carried with them told Miguel they are from the Red Beard Clan of the Western Dwarf Kingdoms. He waved at them and they waved back.

“You humans are a strange folk. You insist that you travel at the front of the pack when chieftains travel at the rear and you are fascinated of other races instead of being wary of them.” Red Fang said as he gazed at the Dwarven wagon.

“Not all humans are fascinated with the other races like me and besides…” Miguel sat down and placed a hand on his side. “Humans are a more terrifying race in my opinion.” 

“The people in the most eastern part of this land are kinder to us yet those in the west wish to enslave and dominate others. I see your point, merchant.” Red Fang said sadly. “Yet the western people and their vile practices are now seeping into these lands as well.” 

“No, you are mistaken. Much of the people in the lands east of these mountains, the lands which you call the Heilorian Realm, are also vile people. Though they are more benevolent to the other races for much of their population are slaves and peasants that are not of the human race.” Miguel said in contempt in his voice.

“Merchant, you harbor hatred in your heart for these people?” Red Fang asked.

“Not exactly…” Miguel scoffed and cocked his head backwards. 

“I harbor hatred for all of them.” 

Red Fang fell silent and gave his answer moments later. “Such hatred will only block your sight for your own kin, merchant.” 

“No Red Fang, I cannot be blinded by my hatred. I have seen what these people can do not just to the other races and to the land, but to themselves as well.” Miguel said coldly while his black hair swayed in the wind. “You won’t believe how cheap the price of a child’s life can be. A human child at that.” 

“Miguel, some of my people have been captured to be sold as slaves as well. I know the pain and anger that could be felt by seeing--”

“No, Red Fang. You do not understand. Trust me, you do not know. You only know the pain of having your kin being taken from you and not the pain of capturing your own kin and selling them for a measly amount just to survive.” Miguel sighed and shook his head. 

Miguel stood up and pardoned himself before he went inside the wagon and slumped in a corner. Arthur took notice of this and smiled at his comrade. He took out his silver flask filled with ale from the north and smiled at the merchant. Miguel watched as Arthur took out another flask from his coat and he slid the other towards him.

"Drink. Drink with me and let’s go talk about our past, or something. I don’t really know.” Arthur took a swig from the flask and sighed in contempt.

“ _ Your liver will fail if you keep drinking like a dwarf, Arthur. _ ” LifeRend hissed as Arthur pulled his lips away from his flask.

“I don’t care. Wouldn’t it be better to die an early death?” Arthur chuckled as he put away his flask.

“If you die early, what about the people that needs help?” Miguel took a swig from the flask. The taste of Dorilanian Wine filled his mouth and he shivered at the taste of such exquisite wine.

“I do heroic stuff to repent, Miguel. I don’t do it to save people, I do it to save myself.” Arthur chuckled as he placed a hand on his forehead. “What a scumbag I am.”

“For a hero, that’s a pretty selfish reason. But hey, I’m a merchant, so the fuck do I know about selfishness, right?” Miguel chuckled as he looked at Isaac and Rita at the front of the wagon. They were enjoying themselves.

“Miguel… You reject your past, am I right?” Arthur asked with a grim tone.

“Yeah, I do. But you, on the other hand, you run from it to atone for it.” Miguel looked at Arthur with an empty look. “A hero that was borne from a life of villainy. Such is the story of Arthur of the 7th legion.”

“Oh? So you do know of me.” Arthur smiled before he glanced over at Isaac and Rita. He checked to see if they could hear the two of them. “So why didn’t you tell them?”

“They look up to you, Arthur. I can’t just reveal the atrocities you have committed in the name of satiating your bloodlust.” Arthur smiled at Miguel’s answer.

“Says the former child trafficker. Also…” Arthur sighed and looked outside. “I was a different person back then.” 

“Ahaha. I see you have heard of me as well.” Miguel smiled as he finally finished his alcoholic drink. 

Arthur looked at Miguel’s pouch, particularly the alchemical runes and symbols that are inscribed and burnt into the leather’s interior. Arthur knew of such symbols, he once encountered them before in his travels. A circle with two dragons devouring each other and a seven pointed star in its middle and a runic symbol in the middle of it. Letters of tongues long forgotten also surrounded the symbol.

“That pouch of yours, it is magical, I presume.” Arthur said as he pointed at Miguel’s item.

“Hm? Oh, yes! It is. Very special. I no longer need to carry a bag for this pouch could fit an entire city’s treasury within its confines. It also has the ability to transmute the remains of dead creatures into what they’re worth in coin.” Miguel looked at his pouch with delight. 

“A useful item of my own creation. A philosopher’s stone fit for a merchant like me." Arthur smiled at his comrade.

"I've heard that only the greatest of alchemists can create a philosopher's stone." Arthur asked as he observed Miguel while he tried to get the last drops of wine from the flask.

"Well, you could say I was… a great student of alchemy. Though, you could also say that was a long, long time ago." Miguel chuckled, though there was a melancholy to him.

"The price of the experiments I did. I was a fool." 

"Miguel, all can be forgiven--"

"No, Arthur. I do not seek forgiveness." Miguel said with a grim tone.

"I seek only damnation for my actions."

The wagon halted to stop before a great stone gate. There was a line of wagons and travelers before them, all of different races. At the front were a handful of guards, one asked questions about one's business within the town and beside him is a man who collected the tax for goods and the toll for entering the city.

The line moved at a slow pace, although the group is in no hurry. Miguel wanted to stock up on items, especially provisions and material goods and possibly enjoy the company of women who knows how to please him both in words and in body. Red Fang told them that they will spend the night in the town in wait of another wolf tribe. A large inn in the town has already been rented for their use by the Dog King and they will make use of his kindness.

As their small host of wolfpeople pulled up beside the guards, Red Fang approached the guards to answer their questions. He dwarfed the man in stature yet the guard remained unfazed.

"What is your tribe's business within our town?" The guard asked as the other guards counted how their number.

"We are to meet another tribe here before we continue our journey towards the Domain of the Dog King." Red Fang responded with a tone befitting a chieftain.

"Very well, your goods?" The guard asked as he looked at the provisions and items they carry.

"We only bring our own food, hides for our dwellings in the wild, and a few miscellaneous items here and there." Red Fang said as a wolfman readied a small box of coins.

"I see. How many are you in your company?"

"We are five dozen in number, including the women and children." Red Fang answered.

"I see. I believe that is a toll of 4 gold coi--"

"That will not be necessary, my good man."

Miguel cut off the guard from what he was saying as he stepped out of the wagon and into the light. His tattered jacket earned him a few stares and whispers from both the guards and crowds alike. He smiled and stood in front of the guard and he rummaged through his many pockets for an item. Red Fang looked at him with a confused look. Finally, the merchant pulled out a small pendant with a symbol of a flower on its front.

"I am Miguel Goldand. One who has--"

"Sir Goldand! My, what an honor! How nice of you to visit us once more!" Suddenly, a large man with the robes of a wealthy man made his way to Miguel and hugged him tightly.

The man had a red robe and long white beard. He had numerous rings on his fat fingers and a large beer belly that swayed from side to side as he laughed. He had brown eyes with a friendly and welcoming look and a wide smile that showed three golden teeth. On his neck hung a pendant similar to that Miguel showed to the guards.

"Ah! Mayor Aourtein! Nice to meet you again!" Miguel smiled as the man released him from his grip.

"I see you got fatter and your beard got longer. You scoundrel!" Miguel laughed as he lightly punched the bearded man in his gut.

"You bastard! Ahaha! Fat is a sign of wealth, you know?" The man laughed as he placed a hand around his shoulder.

"So, what brings you to this town of ours?” The fat mayor asked.

“The real question is, what are you doing out here in the gates of Ahltouin?” Miguel said as he took out a few gold coins.

“I’m just here watching both the guards and the beastmen going into the town. It seems the king of the dog kingdom called a gathering of all the beastmen clans.” The mayor said as he looked at Red Fang.

“Anyway, you do not have to pay the toll and taxes here. On behalf of the people here, I welcome you, Miguel the Gift Bringer.” The mayor laughed as he patted Miguel on the back.

Miguel placed away his pendant and continued to talk with the mayor while the guards were ordered to assist the Mountain Wolf tribe. Guards escorted the Beastmen as they entered the large town and the merchant and the mayor talked with one another about the well being of the town. Miguel asked incessantly about the markets of Ahltouin and if Aourtein changed anything about it to which the mayor replied that he only changed the appearance of the market.

The town is more akin to a city due to the numerous large buildings and the number of people on the streets. Rita looked out in awe and waved at the people outside their wagon. She saw elves walking in the streets dressed in light armor dyed in green colors and how the dwarves made their way to the taverns of the town. She also took notice of the myriad of different beastmen within the town and how they all seemed to be so different from each other. But what really got her attention is the large stony hill in the middle of the city with a large complex at the top of it. Arthur told her it was the market and town hall of Ahltouin and that various races sold their wares there. Then, her eyes turned upon a group of beastmen with rabbit’s ears and legs as they talked with a human vendor about the vegetables he sold.

“Oh! It seems the Rabbit and the Mouse clans are still here. That is to be expected of course. Those two clans love the sights of a city.” Red Fang said as he watched a group of rabbitpeople while they bought sacks of vegetables.

“Usually we’d go out and hunt them down to eat them in the past. Though, I don’t really like the taste of their flesh.” While Red Fang talked about this, the small group saw them and immediately paid for the vegetables and moved in the opposite direction of the group.

“Yeah, I guess they still fear us for that.” Red Fang said in dismay.

“Who wouldn’t fear you. You’re an old man with the muscles of a giant.” Arthur said as he looked around for a blacksmith.

“Well, age is not an excuse to be unhealthy.” Red Fang said as he laughed.

Red Fang, do you know the inn where we will be staying at?" Isaac asked while he looked at the great stone buildings.

"It is simply called the Rabbit's Hole and the Boar's Tavern and it is run by an old friend of mine. It is one of the largest inns in this town and prides itself with its diverse staff." Red Fang said while he walked with a smile on its face. "And their mead is the best the Beastmen could offer!"

Rita looked around her and marveled the numerous buildings made of stone. Her old village is filled with houses and buildings primarily built with wood, a stark contrast to this modern town. They were blocky with brick tiles on their roofs and a light, earthy color to them. Rustic is the word to describe this town, old and rustic like a cottage yet new and bustling like a busy tavern.

Yet what got her attention was how humans talked and interacted with the other races. It was like they were all humans, which is strange for her. She saw how humans laughed, talked, and even hug other races, acts that would get you strange glances from her kingdom. She watched as a human laughed with a dwarf and how an elf and a rabbit girl talked with each other in Elvish. She found it strange, all of it, it was like a surreal dream.

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” Isaac said with a smile as he waved at a maiden that waved at him cheerfully.

“Yes. It is strange. It’s the first time I’ve been around different races. Er, the first time I’ve been out of the kingdom, actually.” Rita said with a reserved smile on her face.

“Well, it is also my first time being this far south.” 

“Isaac, do you speak Elvish?” Rita asked curiously.

“Nope. I can only speak the common tongue of men. Though, I’ve heard Arthur speak Elvish, Dwarf-Tongue, and the Eastern Tongue.” Isaac said as he looked at the numerous Elves that walked the streets.

“Still, it is surprising to see this many elves in a small town. Though they aren’t that uncommon as a race.” Isaac said as he looked at a band of Elves.

“Those are Low Elves, Isaac. It is the High Elves that seldom show themselves.” Red Fang intervened as he stopped in his tracks.

“You will have your chance to talk with them. We are already at the inn.” Red Fang said as he looked at the large building before them. “We mountain folk rarely come to the cities. But it is nice to visit this place once in a while.”

The building before them is a large building made primarily out of wood in the style of the winter cabins of the northern lands. The warmth of the hearth and the smell of food filled the air as the doors opened and a small party of dwarves left with a drunken look on their faces. She glimpsed the interior and found a cozy and warm space that reminded her of home. The rustic design and the warmth of the inn filled Rita’s heart with the longing to enter and dine within its halls. But before she could enter the threshold of the establishment, a tall gentleman dressed in a fine, elegant coat stepped out and greeted them with a large grin.

“My, oh my… Age hasn’t been kind to you, has it?” The gentleman said in an eloquent and sophisticated voice before he turned to Rita. “And I see you brought friends.”

The man stood out from other people due to his features. He loomed over Rita for he was only a little bit smaller than Red Fang. Rita noticed the man’s features as he looked at her curiously. He had a slender body, long legs and long arms. He had slanted eyes, a wide and cunning smile, and a face that resembled that of a sly fox. Then she looked up and noticed that he was in fact, one of the Fox People for he had the long, red ears of a fox and an elegant and silky tail wagged behind him. His face lit up when Rita came to this realization and he bent over and smiled.

“Is this perhaps the first time you have met one of my kind?” The man said with a grin while his tail swayed from side to side.

"Refiurr von Snowhide, my old friend! It has been a long time, you sly fox!” Red Fang said as he shook his friend’s hand.

“Red Fang of the Mountain Wolves, it has been a while since I last saw you as well! Ahaha! Come in! Come in!” Refiurr said as held the door open.

"You two… will have the opportunity to introduce yourselves later." Refiurr said as he gently nudged Rita and Isaac into the building and closed the door behind him.

They were met with roars and cheers as people drank and ate and talked while musicians and bards sang and danced vigorously. The tavern was filled with all manners of races and each told a story of their own. In the corner is a group of elves that talked about quests within the woodland realms of the south while they ate a bowl of vegetables and fruits. Dwarves shouted and drank heavily at the other end of the tavern while they mocked the elves for petty reasons like how they have tiny arms or legs like a woman’s, the elves retorted with a witty yet reserved comment about their women. All around them were Beastmen of different kinds yet they were not as rowdy as the Dwarves but not as reserved as the Elves. They laughed, ate, and talked in a festive manner, yet Rita felt the sense of urgency in their words. 

“Reifu-- Apologies. Rei, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the kingdom by now?” Red Fang asked as he followed the Foxman through the crowd.

“Well, yes actually. Though I did request a short leave from the capital to attend to my last business in this forsaken continent.” Reifurr said as he approached a large counter and rang a bell.

“Liz, the last of our guests have arrived.”

“Wait, the last?” Red Fang asked with a slightly confused and agitated tone.

“Yes! The Wood Claws tribe has already left this morning.” 

Red Fang roared and slammed down his fist on the counter.

“Son of a bitch!”

While Red Fang cussed in anger, a pair of rabbit ears popped out from under the counter. Rita stared at awe when a girl’s cute and chubby face rose and looked around the room with a sleepy expression on her face. Reifurr chuckled and patted her auburn hair gently. 

“Good morning, Elizabeth! Did you have a nice nap?”

“Yes, I did. Do we have new guests?” Liz looked at Rita and Isaac as well as the Wolfmen that entered the doors.

“Well I’m guessing the rooms for our guests have already been prepared. Can you bring our guests to their designated rooms, sweetie?” Reifurr purred softly with a smile.

“Sure! Right this way please!” The bunny girl stood up and smiled at them gently.

The girl has a messy auburn hair that ran down her shoulders and white rabbit ears that twitched atop her head at the sound of every noise. She had a gentle smile as she led them through the hallway and towards a set of stairs. Her small feet, or paws to be more precise, made soft noises while she walked. Her light brown fur and rabbit's legs mused Rita, rabbits were one of her favorite animals after all.

"Rooms 21 to 29 will be occupied by the wolf people. Erm, Sir Arthur?" Elizabeth looked at the blue haired bard behind Rita.

"Oh, he isn't with us at this moment." Isaac said with a slight smile.

"Hm, well, room 30 is your designated room. I hope you enjoy your stay at this inn." Elizabeth smiled before she took her leave and left them to attend to the patrons of the tavern.

  
  


Arthur walked around looking for a suitable smith. At the same time, he looked for a place to fill his seven flasks with alcohol. He stopped in front of a bakery, the smell of freshly baked dough and pastries enticed him to take out a few copper and silver coins. He bought a bread roll with ham and cheese inside of it. While he ate his snack, he overheard a Rabbitwoman and a Mouseman talking about the Dog Kingdom.

"The Eastern Lands, huh? Will that really be a good place to settle?" The Rabbitwoman asked in a concerned tone.

"The Dog King and the Monkey King are good friends and I have heard that they have already finished negotiations regarding our new kingdom." The Mouseman answered as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yes… But will the darkness reach us there?" 

"I… I do not know."

Arthur froze up in shock. He has heard of this darkness that spreads through the lands. He wanted to ask the two Beastmen about it, but the two were suddenly called by a fellow beastmen to return to the inn. Arthur decided to follow them since they would most likely be with Red Fang and the Wolfpeople.

While he trailed them, he spotted Miguel and the mayor in the company of Elvish women and Rabbitwomen as they entered an extravagant building. A brothel, no doubt. He shook his head and continued to walk behind the beastmen.

A steady flow of people entered and left the building before him. It had a sign called the Rabbit's Hole and the Boar's Tavern that hung above the entrance. He entered the establishment and made his way through the crowds of different races. He cared little about whether he brushed against bare skin or coarse fur, he just wanted a drink.

Arthur sighed as he sat on the bar stool and looked around him with a straight face. He could see Reifurr while he tried to calm Red Fang down, the old man seemed to be spouting out words of anger. He placed a few coins on the bar and gestured for the bar keep to bring him some wine, preferably Dwarven Fire Wine. He wanted to drink something that could even cause Dwarves, a race known for their high tolerance to alcohol, to go blackout drunk in large amounts. A Rabbitgirl placed a glass of wine in front of him and she smiled at him kindly.

“You must be Arthur, am I correct?” The Rabbitgirl asked with a smile.

“Yeah, that’s me. Are my other party members here?” He asked as he took a swig of the wine. It was strong, it had a burning sensation as it travelled down his throat. But he could handle it.

“Yes, they are upstairs. I take it that your belongings are--”

“Please, enough talking about my things or concerns. I need some questions to be answered.”

“Of-of course.” The Rabbitgirl shrunk back at Arthur’s tone.

“How far is the Dog Kingdom from here?”

“Three days ride south of here, sir.”

“I take it that the Beastmen are fleeing from the Solus Empire?”

“Y-Yes… unfortunately.”

“I see.” Arthur took a long sip of wine. He already knew of their situation, he just wanted to verify it.

The Imperium of Solusia or the Solus Empire is a state that is infamous for its policies on slavery and expansion. Arthur visited this place once and he marveled at their grand architecture and technology. It was also the place where he spent. year training with all of their weapons. He wanted to visit the capitol once more and marvel at the large white domes and marble pillars of the buildings there.

"Still, this is too strange. Why would the Solus Empire expand its borders this relentlessly?" Arthur asked as he looked at his empty cup.

"Because they are fleeing from something." He turned to his right to face the source of the familiar voice.

"Ale, please. For the both of us." Miguel smiled as he placed a few silver coins on the counter. "Keep the change."

Miguel's tattered clothes smelled of lust and he had numerous marks on his neck. 

"It seems everything is fleeing towards the east. Even monsters are running from it." 

"You know this how?" Arthur asked with a furrowed brow.

"The visitors of this town come from the west. You could learn a lot by asking the right people."

"I see. Do you know anything else?" Two cups of ale were placed before them and they both looked at their cups.

"It seems whatever it is, Death follows it." Miguel said as he shivered. "Perhaps  _ he _ has risen--"

"Shush. I don't want to think about that legend." Arthur said as he began to gulp down his ale.

"You're right. Perhaps we should spend the rest of the day getting drunk." Miguel chuckled as he also began to chug his drink.


End file.
